Poke Arrow: The Undertaking
by DarkSoldier41
Summary: After 5 years of get lost in the island of Lian Yu, Ash Queen return home to stop the people that poisons Starling City. But to do that he become the masked vigilante that goes by the name of "The Arrow", who fights the corrupts and criminals with his bow and arrow. At first he do this alone, then he isn't, just as his friends join at his crusade to stop 'The Undertaking'.
1. Chapter 1: Returning home

**Hello, this is going to be my first story, so all your opinions are welcome, because this are going to help me to make the story good enough for you, so anything goes, and this story is going to be rated T for the language, I'm not going to change it (for the moment) because all the story is going to be (wait for it)... epic.**

**The reason I do this story is because I'm a fan of Pokemon, and I am a huge fan of Arrow, since it started I don't miss a single episode and I'm waiting for the third season.**

**This story the main pairing is going to be Ash and Serena (Amourshipping), but I am planning on add the other shippings during the story, so don't be worried, and sorry to the other shippings fans, but I'm doing my best because is my first story.**

**Also I'm going to modify the story to make a point between both worlds, also this are the only characters with their respective counterparts in this world:**

**-Ash Ketchum/ Oliver Queen**

**-Brock/ John Diggle**

**-Delia Ketchum/ Moira Queen**

**-Gary Oak/ Tommy Merlyn**

**-Red/ Robert Queen**

**I don't know wich character would be Serena, because i can't choose between Laurel Lance and Felicity Smoak, and I'm still having trobles in choosing who is going to be Thea Queen, but I might have an idea of who is going to be Roy Harper, but I'm only starting here. For now this are the only ones with a role in the story.**

**The last names of the characters are going to be the one of the characters of Arrow, because I wanted to do it like that so please respect my decision.**

**So this is my first announcement and also my first chapter, so here we go. Welcome to "Poke Arrow".**

**Disclaim: I don't own Pokemon and Arrow, all the rights go to their respective owners.**

Chapter 1: Returning home

On a isolated island, there is a man with grown hair and beard, is there alive because something in his mind: survive. This only thing in his mind is all the reason to survive for five years in that strange island. The events that had place in the island of Lian Yu, also known as "Purtagotory", where he has been for five years since being the only survivor of that ship wreck that changed his live forever. But he doesn't count with only one thing: he wasn't alone on that island.

After all he ended like he started this: alone, waiting to get out of that island, with the hope that he will see his family again, and make them sure that he was safe and sound, and that he is a better person, that he isn't the boy who ship wrecked, and it was believed to be death. He wanted to see them in the man he has become. But every day it was the same: nothing. That the island is a punishment, the punishment for all the suffering he caused to every single of his loved ones, that he didn't have the chance to say he wasn't going to amend every single mistake that he made to his family, and he believed that one day he would amend to every single one when he return. But he was losing the hope every day and started to believe that he was going to be there until the day of his death, the real one. But one day he regained the hope.

**Man's POV:**

_'It's another day at this hellish island, I wish I could return home right now' _I think before I watched at the sea again like every day losing the hope after seing so lonely the sea. "I guess I'm going to be here for a good time" I said to myself as I laughed at desperation. "I guess I should, wait is that what I think it is? If this is real I should take advantage of this chance" I said as I grabbed my bow and an arrow that was saving for this chance.

I runned to the perfect point, because I know I don't have to waste this chance, this might be the only one in so much time, so I have to take it right know. So, when I was ready and concentrated, I turned on the head of the arrow that I brought,and then I pointed to the exact spot where I was hoping to make the shot, because I was ready to leave. I was ready to end this suffering. I was ready to go back home.

"I hope they see this" I said to myself ready to do this, I breathed and I told to myself the words I needed to hear. "I'm ready". I shot the arrow that has all my hopes of returning home there. I closed my eyes for a moment because I know that my chances of hit the spot are 50/50. When I open my eyes I see what I wanted to see. The arrow hit the spot, turning on fire the wood and some explosives that was there, because I know that only something with that power can be watched from the ocean. When I see the boat in the ocean turning to island, I runned to the beach because they need to know that someone was here.

**Meanwhile in the boat (the moment before the arrow hit it in the island)**

In the boat, the fishermen were all doing his work, gaining his life in his daily work. Nothing interesting, every day for them it was a boring day doing the same work.

"I guess it will be the same today" One of the fisherman said to his partners as they walked out to the deck.

"Stop complaining and lets do our job" Other fisherman said a little bit annoyed to his partner.

"Alright, like if something new would-" The first one said before he see that an explotion took place at the beach of the nearest island.

"Guys! Check this! Something is going on in that island" The first fisherman said amazed to see this happening and later think to himself. _'So today is one of this interesting days'._

"We need to see what happened" The captain of the ship said with everyone agreeing with him."Okay, lets change the route to the island".

"Yes sir!" Everyone said responding to the captain.

Then the boat turned to the direction of the island where the event happened, when they were getting close they notticed something is moving to the beach coming from the forest.

"Captain look, it's a man over there" The first fisherman said.

"A man?! then we need to hurry" The captain responded while the fisherman nodded in agreement.

When they were getting close they hear the man screaming "Over here!"

When the boat arrived near the beach they let the man get in the boat because they know he was alone and he might wanted to return home.

After checking if he was alright, they gave him some water and let him rest, because they need to get him near the civilization so he can return home and reunite with his family. The first fisherman started to talk with him because he was curious to know how he end in the island. "Are you alright?" The fisherman asked with a tone of curiosity. The man just nodded.

"How long have you been there?". The fisherman asked.

"For five years" The man responded.

"Five Years? Thats to much time". The fisherman said while the man nodded in agreement.

"Did something happened there?". He asked with more curiosity than the other questions.

"Yes but..." The man started before the fisherman ended it."You don't want to talk about it". The fisherman said, getting a nod from the man.

Then the fisherman asked one last thing. "What it's your name?"

The man took a long breath before respond his question. "My name is Ash Queen, and I am returning home".

**So there it is, my first chapter of "Poke Arrow". I wanted to make this story for so long but i have troble with creating the story, relating the characters, and also I'm in my first year of college, so I have been busy, so if I don't upload chapters is because I'm busy or I don't know what to write so who knows.**

**Also I'm going to make the spanish version of this story, but not today, I do enough for today. So until next time guys.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome home Ash

**Hello it's me, your new friend DarkSoldier, with a new chapter for the new story, that you know as "Poke Arrow", because I know that maybe you will like it, because is going to be (wait for it) ... epic, is going to be epic.**

**Also, you must know I already choose the characters that will have their new counterparts, also thanks to choose to follow this story, and to make it better here are the new characters:**

**-Serena/ Felicity Smoak**

**-Leaf/ Laurel Lance**

**-May Maple/ Sara Lance**

**-Norman Maple/ Detective Lance**

**-Max Maple/ OC (for this story) Detective Lance youngest son**

**-Caroline Maple/ Dinah Lance**

**-Ritchie/ Roy Harper**

**-Lyra/ Thea Queen**

**-Professor Oak/ Walter Steele**

****The reason I choose Serena to be Felicity is because I think they were close enough in their appearance. Also I told you that Leaf will be Laurel because I wanted a character that was related to Ash and Gary (the way that is the relationship between Oliver, Tommy and Laurel). I decided that May would be Sarah because I thinked that Norman was perfect to be Detective Lance, May was an option to be Laurel or Sarah, so I choose Sarah for being the youngest of the daughters of the Detective. Also I will introduce Max as an OC that will be the youngest son of the Detective Lance, because I think I shouldn't let him down. **Other characters will be later included in the story, I just need to find the perfect moment to put them, so you just need to wait for the chapter where I will be including them. So untill then, this are the only ones that already had their own counterparts for Poke Arrow. I'm pretty sure that they would be perfect for their roles.**

**Also I forgot to tell you that the characters ages are going to be the same ones that they have in Arrow to make sense in the story and nobody will get confused. The age of Max's OC will be the same age of Thea Queen.**

**So, ladies and gentlemen, IT'S TIME, FOR YOUR NEW CHAPTER!**

**Disclaim: I'm telling you, I don't own Pokemon and Arrow.**

Chapter 2: Welcome home Ash

The man took along breath before respond his question. "My name is Ash Queen and I am returning home". He said to the fisherman who looked at him with amazement.

"Ash, you make everything to survive in that island, I have to tell you that you amaze me with your journey. I just need to tell you that you will return home". The fisherman said with full confidence, and with that words Ash smiled at him.

"Thank you, I'm glad that your boat appeared near the island". Ash said as he looked happy for the first time in years, so he asked to the fisherman something he need to know. "Where is this boat going to arrive the boat?".

"We are going to go to the shore of Hong Kong, is the nearest one". The fisherman answered to him. "It's going to take a couple of days to get there so you don't need to worry". He told to him, and that makes him feel better, and then he asked with curiosity. "Do you know where are you going to go there?".

"To the US embassy, I hope that there they can take me back to Starling City". Ash said with confidence. _'Because I need to fulfill the last wish of my father, I know that this is what he wanted, because he said it before he killed himself, just to ensure my survival. I will not disappoint you'_. He thought very seriously that it looked in his face."Maybe I can help here in the ship, I don't want to stay here doing nothing". He said to the first man who ever talked to him in the boat.

"I'm going to tell to the captain, but just rest tonight, you had enough time suffering alone in the island". The fisherman said, while Ash just nodded in agreement. "By the way my name is Huo Yan".

"It's nice to meet you". Ash said before going to have a long rest, the first one in many years.

**6 days later, near the coast of Hong Kong**

"Come on people, this one is a big one". The captain said to his crew that are getting a good day, because they get a big catch in the ocean, and get less troubles there thanks to the help of their unexpected stowaway, Ash.

"This is great, we are going to make lots of money with this catch". Huo Yan said getting an agreement of everyone. "I'm pretty sure of this, and that our new friend is going back to his home".

"I'm pretty sure that my return will surprise everyone there". Ash said with a little bit of embarrassment, getting some laughs of his new friends.

"Well, you can thank us sooner or later, because there it is Hong Kong". The captain said to his stowaway, who become a new member of his crew in that days. "When we get to the shore, you can go to the embassy."

"Thank you, for all you did for me in this days". Ash said offering his hand as a gratitude signal.

The captain took his hand and shake it knowing that this man owes his life to them. "It's not a problem, we know what we had to do after we found you".

"I know, but still you did a lot for me, I owe you my life, and I promise that I will never forget everything you and your crew did for me".

"You will ever be welcome to be back with us whenever you return to Hong Kong".

"I know, and thank you, good bye".

"Good bye Ash, good luck too".

"Good bye Ash, you changed our luck when we find you". Huo Yan said to his newest friend. "Please don't forget us".

"Don't worry, I wont". Ash responded getting an nod from his friend. "Alright, it's time to return to the civilization".

"Wait take this". The captain told to Ash as he gave him some money. "So you can have some food, and a place to sleep, is going to take some time that you can return to your home".

"Thank you, for this, and for all".

**Later that day, at the US Embassy**

At the lobby of the embassy the workers are doing his usual work of every day, when they looked at the man who entered at the embassy. He has grown black hair, and a beard, he was carrying a medium sized bag of a soiled colth in his back. The first one to notice this goes to him and decides to interrogate him.

"Hello may I help you?". He asked curiously to the man.

He sighed and answered him. "My name is Ash Queen, and I survived a ship wreck five years ago, and I want to return to home".

The man from the lobby looked shocked after what he said to him. It was Ash Queen, the young who was supposedly be dead. "Ash Queen?! How?!".

Ash chuckled and just said to him. "It's a long story, but please I want to go home with my family".

"Alright sir, but maybe you should take a bath, you have a weird smell".

Ash then sniff at his body."Yeah you are right, I would look for a place to sleep if is okay with you".

"Alright, this is going to take a while, so you can look for a place to sleep". The man said while Ash nodded in agreement.

**The next day at Starling City**

At a mansion near to Starling City, there was a woman who was watching the news to see something new. Her name was Delia Queen, and she was waiting to her daughter to wake up, but then one of the news that she heard shocked her.

_"Breaking News, Ash Queen is alive, he was presumed dead after the sinking of his family's yacht the 'Queen's Gambit' near the coast of China, were the victims included his father Red Queen and Starling City civilian May Lance"_. The anchorman said.

"This is a miracle. Lyra get here, this is amazing!". Delia said with tears of happiness hoping that her daughter heard the news.

"What is it mom? It better be something good". Lyra started before her view looked at the TV, that has the biggest new she could heard. "No way! He is alive! He is returning home!". Lyra screamed with happiness after she watched the news. "When will he return?".

"Soon Lyra, pretty soon". Delia said with hope in her eyes as she hugged her daughter. "But now lets go to get breakfast".

Meanwhile, at the Merlyn's residence there was a young man having his breakfast while he was watching the news. But one of the news got his attention, the news about the survivor. After he see who was the survivor he chuckled about his old friend."You survived after all, lucky bastard".

"Mister Merlyn the vehicle is ready". One of the employees said to the young one.

"Thanks, but please just call me Gary, Mister Merlyn is my dad, remember that".

"Alright, mist- I mean Gary".

At the same time, at the Starling City Police Department, the police officers were doing their job, some of them were doing their paper job, one of them was the Detective Lance, who was concentrated in his job when one of the officers told him about the news.

"Hey Norman, did you hear the news? About the Queen boy?". The police officer said to him, getting a conffused expression in his face.

"What about him?". Norman asked conffused.

"It turns out that is alive, that he survived".

"Really, great". Norman said with seriousness. _'So the son of a bitch is alive after all'_. He thought remember that he is responssible for the death of his youngest daughter, then he chuckled as another thought run in his mind. _'Leaf isn't going to believe it'_.

A couple of days later after hearing the big news, the Queen family were waiting for the arrival of the lost son. Just when they were waiting, they heard a knock in the door.

"Coming!" Delia said going to the door, and after she opened it she looked at the young man who was standing in front of her. "Ash, it is really you?".

Ash, that now had a haircut and also shaved his beard, responded to his mom with the words she wanted to heard. "Hello mom, I'm back".

**Well thats enough, I hope this chapter is good enough, and don't worry, I will be introducing the other characters in the next chapters. **

**Also thanks to the review of Malcolm Merlyn (guest), he gave me the idea of put the champions and elites as characters of the island and I will put their names on the list, so I will let you choose who will be Malcolm Merlyn, because I don't know who I will choose. You can leave your choosen option in the reviews.**

**Also coming soon will be the first flashback to the island, and yes it will be the chapter about how he get to the island, and how he get started at his crusade as "The Arrow".**

**Remember this is your story too, so you can make reviews, I accept anykind, so until next time. DarkSoldier is out people.**


	3. Chapter 3: What happened to you in

**Hello over there, this is Dark Soldier with a new chapter of "Poke Arrow". I'm pretty sure you people like it so that's why I'm trying to make the chapters the best I can. So I hope that you like it.**

**So ladies and gentlemen, your new chapter is here and it is (wait for it)... epic. It's damn EPIC.**

**Disclaim: I don't own Pokemon and Arrow (it's annoying to write this you know)**

Chapter 3: What happened to you in that island?

The first words that Delia heard from her son told her that he was her son. "Hello mom, I'm back".

Delia after heard that, she drop tears of happiness and immediately hugged him. "It's really you! This is unbelievable".

"Geez mom, thanks for believe in me". Ash said sarcastically while hugged back his mom. "I missed you, so much".

"And I miss you too, my son is back, and you don't lose your sense of humor".

Ash laughed nerviously after hearing his mom words "I'm glad to be back at home, the 'vacations' at the island were nice to clear my mind, tomorrow I have to go to the hospital, so they can check if I have some damage". After he ended his mother just nodded.

"I knew it! I knew that you are alive!". Ash and Delia heard the words coming from upstairs while they looked at a young lady at her late teen years. He see the smile from a girl in his late teen years with brown hair in two ponytails, going a llitle fast as she goes downstairs.

"Hello Lyra, it's good to see you". Ash said as he smiled at his little sister. "Come here Speedy".

"I missed you Ash". Lyra said to her brother as she hugged him, and he returned the hug. "You know, I always knew that at least one of you will return home, and I always thought that it was going to be you Ashy". She said hitting her brother arm.

"Haha, Ashy, I still remember how I tease you with that". They heard the voice coming from the door, and it only belongs to someone. He has brown spiky hair, so that's why Ash can remember him so easily.

"Gary Merlyn, it's good to see you man". Ash said as he gave a friendly hug to his best friend. "Next time you should come with me". He said sarcastically.

"No thanks, but I told you yachts suck, next time you should took a plane". Gary said with a teasing tone to his friend. "Don't tell me that I didn't said that, I still remeber that".

"Yeah, I know, you are going to stay for dinner?". Ash asked to his friend waiting for his answer.

"You know the answer, of course I would, you need to know what you lost at the isolated resort". Gary said getting a laugh from the Queen family.

"Ash, it's good to see you". They heard from a voice that was coming from upstairs. It belong to a man in his early sixties, he has grey hair and he was dressed with a business suit. "I'm glad that at least only one of both survived".

"Samuel Steele? Is good to see you". Ash said as he looked at the man. Five years ago before the incident, he was the VP of his father company, Queen Consolidated, now is Samuel Steele, the President of the same company. "I'm glad that my dad's company was in good hands".

"I have been doing my best son". Samuel said as he offered his hand, and Ash took it and shake his hand.

"Son? What are you my new dad?". Ash said joking while everyone had a serious face. His smile changed to a serious face after seen everyone. _'I missed a lot of news here'_ He thought to himself letting out a big sigh. "I would like to hear what I miss, but I'm going to leave my things at my room. Raisa can you take me to my room? I forgot where it was". He asked to to the Queen's housemaid.

"Of course, just follow me Mr. Ash". Raisa said to Ash as she lead him to his room.

At the door of his room, Ash opened it to look at his old room. What didn't surprise him is that it looked how he leave it before the trip. He looked that some stuff are at his place, while others were at the floor. He smiled because it is the same that it looked how he remember it.

"Your mom told me to leave your room how you leave it, because we had the hope that you will return one day mister Ash". Raisa said to the young Queen. "Did you needed my help during the island?". She asked joking with him.

"No, but I really missed everyone, including you Raisa". Ash said to the housemaid.

"Because you need me to clean your mess?".

"No because I missed every single one of you, Because you are a great person and my family see that in you".

"Thank you mister Ash". Raisa said as she hugged him, and to her surprise he returned the hug.

After she leave him, he opened his bag to see what he bring, all that helped him to survive.

At the dinner the things get some smiles and laughs from the family and his guest. Gary told Ash everything that Ash loved that he missed. Ash looked at his mother that was close to Samuel. He was so concentrated that he returned to the reality just when he heard his sister.

"How it was there?". Lyra asked with curiousity, while everyone looked at Ash after heard the question.

"Cold". He answered clearly serious to her.

"Well, tomorrow you and I are going to the city. You have to catch up on many things". Gary said to his friend.

"That sounds like a great idea". Delia said agreeing with Gary. "Tomorrow after your trip to the hospital at the morning you can go for him Gary". Gary nodded after hearing Delia's words.

"Good that sounds great. I was expecting to swing by the office". Ash said after

"Well there is time for that". Samuel said after having a sip at a cup of wine before to continue. "Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere".

At the moment he heard him Raisa trip over near to Ash, who to surprise of everyone his reflexes get the tray with food that she was holding.

"I'm sorry mister Ash". Raisa said ashamed, but what everyone shock was how he answered.

"ne dolzhen izvinit'sya". Ash responded to her, in russian! (Translated it means: "You don't have to apologize").

Gary chuckled and said with teasing tone. "Dude, you speak russian?". Getting a nod from Ash.

"I didn't realize you took russian at college". Samuel said to him.

"And I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother Samuel". Ash answered unknowing the situation of his family. "I didn't say anything". Lyra said defending herself.

"She didn't had to". Ash responded to all showing that he already figured out, so Delia decided to tell Ash the news that might change his point of view of her.

"Ash, Samuel and I are married, and I don't want you think we do this disrespecting your father". She said to him as she and Samuel hold their hands.

"It's just we thought that you and your father were gone". Samuel concluded.

"Good". Ash just said that getting up from his seat and taking a pear from the table. "Do you excuse me?". Ash said getting a sad nod from his mother just before to leave.

"Don't forget about tomorrow". Gary said to his friend, getting a pat in his shoulder as an answer from Ash.

Later that night at Ash room, the weather changed an he was sleeping on the floor while he was sweating and having a nightmare about that day.

**Ash Nightmare:**

"One... Two... Three. It's getting closer". Said May after hearing the storm near the boat.

"It's not very scientific". Said Ash.

"What do you know of science Mr. IV dropout?". Asked teasing May.

"I know a lot about science". Said Ash before drinking some wine. "I know about fermentation. I know biology". He said getting closer to her.

After they get close he kissed her first before hearing her. "Leaf is going to kill me. She is so gonna kill me".

"Your sister would never know". He said with full confidence. "Get here". He said pushing her to the bed getting some giggles from her before she get scared.

"Ok, that was really close". She said a little bit scared.

"May, everything is going to be alright". He said getting closer to her before starting to kiss her again. But what surprised him was to watch the boat leaned upright. May screamed of fear before they fall to the bottom. When Ash regained conciousness, the first thing to do was look May with fear in her face.

"May?". He asked so weak after see her. But what shocked him was when the yacht armor fractured where May was, taking her to the ocean.

"May!". He screamed trying to save her, but it was late. The tide pulled her down to the ocean. While he gets out of the water, preventing him to drown himself.

"May! May!". He screamed desperately.

"Ash! Over here!". He heard near to him, watching a lifeboat. In the boat there was the captain of the yacht Gus and his father Red that took him out of the ocean.

"No! No!". Ash screamed trying to get out, but his father avoid that. "No! Dad she is out there".

"She is not there". Red said to his son.

"May!". He screamed hoping she heard him. But no answer, and looked how the ship wrecked in the ocean.

"She is gone". Red said.

**Back at reality:**

"Ash wake up. Ash". Delia said trying to wake up her son, but when he wake up he took her arm and dropped her to floor, putting his hand in signal of deffense, almost hurting her even more, alomst choking her.

"Ash!". Samuel said to him, just to get a serious look in Ash face, then Ash returned from his trance, then he looked what he was doing, he was to one step to hurt his own mother.

Then he move his hand far from her neck, now changing his face to one of surprise and fear. After seeing that, he moves away from her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry". Ash said with fear.

"It's okay Ash, everything is alright sweatheart. You are at home". Delia said trying to confort him. '_The island really changed you sweetie, what happened you there?_'. She thinked after seeing the eyes of her own son, that showed fear for his actions.

**And done! It's here the chapter is here done. I hoped that the story is good enough remember this. I also have some news the Chapter 5 is going to be the first one of the episodes where I'm going to make a flashback to the island. Because the next one is going to be just in the hospital.**

**Also, when the characters speak in other language that isn't English and Spanish, it's because I use the translator.**

**And I'm going to make the first appereance of Ash alterego "The Arrow" in after episode 8, I'm not sure wich one, so you know when the man with the green hood will appear.**

**So until next time. DarkSoldier reporting out.**


	4. Chapter 4: The first troubles at home

**Hello, it's DarkSoldier here, with another episode of the serie that you know as "Poke Arrow". So don't dare to fail this story, because your names are going to be on my list. JK, I'm not going to put your names on the list (for now), so you are al safe.**

**Anyway I'm hopping to tell you more, but the story is what it talks at last, so here we go, Poke Arrow have a new chapter.**

**I don't own Pokemon or Arrow, so deal it.**

Chapter 4: The first troubles at home

It was 8 am, also the second day of Ash back at Starling City, so he and his mom goes to the hospital, so the doctor can make a check, because Ash refused to do it at the day he returned to home, all of it because Ash wanted to see his family first, so they did not dare to reject his decision, only if he does the check the next day, wich Ash agreed to.

The travel has an awkward silence, after the incident of last night, Ash barely dared to look at his mother, because he thinked that she was scared of what he become in the island. But Delia didn't want that her son thinked that she hated him, she know that something happened to him in the island, and that gave him a psycological trauma that changed him forever. She decided to break the silence. "Sweetheart, are you okay?". To that Ash just simply nodded, getting out no word.

When they get to the hospital, they get to the lobby the nurse that talked to him yesterday goes to make the check, so he can goes with the doctor. "Hello Mr. Queen, we were waiting for you". She told him. "After all we guessed that you wanted to do this soon as possible, or am I wrong?".

"Nope, you guessed right". Ash said to her as he filled the papers so he can make it to the doctor's office. Before he entered he looked at his mom and said to her. "Can you wait outside?".

"Of course sweetie, after all you are the pacient". She said with a heartwarming smile to her son, getting a kiss in her forehead as his answer, then he entered to the office where the doctor was at his desk.

"Hello Mr. Queen, are you ready?". The doctor asked to his patient to which he simply nodded. "Okay lets get started Mr. Queen".

It took to him half an hour to make the full check of Ash to know if he has something wrong, after seeing the results, he told to Ash his results, to which Ash just said. "I guessed that".

Then the doctor goes outside to told Delia about the results. "Delia, can you come here?".

"Of course, is anything wrong?". She asked curiously.

"I don't know how to say this but, I don't know how your son survived to all that suffering". He said to her, to wich she was shocked. "Ash has burn marks and scars in eighty percent of his body. Also I notticed he has twelve broken ribs and bruise in his head". He concluded the results just saying this to Delia. "Delia, the Ash you know died in that island. This one is barely the same from before".

Delia was shocked of heard that, but she know that Ash changed, and that she and all the family will accept the changes in him. "I don't care if he isn't the same from before, all I wanted was that my son returned home, and that's what I get, even if he isn't the same". She said meaning every single word. "May I see him?".

"Of course you can. Come in". The doctor answered hoping to makes her feel better. "Ash, your mom want to see you, so I would leave you alone". He concluded and leaved the office.

"Ash, the doctor told me the condition of your body". She said with a sad tone. "It was a miracle that you survived with that condition".

"Mom, I told myself that I would return home, no matter what happened there". He said getting a hug from his mother. "And that's what happened".

"My son is a survivor, I'm proud of you". She said as a tear came from her left eye.

"Thanks mom, I know that I would return to see you and Lyra back". He said to her, so he asked her one thing. "Gary isn't here yet?".

"No sweetie he will be here in fifteen minutes, so I will leave you here, so you can go with him". She answered and proceeded to gave him a kiss in his cheek. "Have fun sweetie". She concluded, getting a nod from her son.

Fifteen bored minutes later of waiting, Ash could finally see Gary get there in his car. "Hey Ash are you ready?". Gary said, the way to get everyone attention.

"Of course man, I've waiting for you to get here". Ash said proceeding to enter to his friend car. "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!".

"Oh yeah! Ash is back!". Gary screamed as he drives through the town with his friend. "So, what you wanna see?".

Ash put a grin in his face after heard him. "Everything man".

"Alright, let's go!". Gary answered to his friend.

Both of them goes through a tour in the city, Ash wasn't surprised that the city changed in five years, so he showed a fake amazement to Gary, who believed every reaction. After showing every "awesome" new places in Starling, Ash asked Gary to goes to the Queen Consolidated abandonated forge. Gary questionated his friend, because it was at The Glades. "Dude are you sure?". Gary asked, getting a nod from Ash. "As you wish". Gary answered questionating his friend.

When they get there, Gary finally decided to ask Ash about this. "Why you wanted to come here man?".

"Because it gaves me memories before I end in the island". Ash answered.

"Alright, but let me ask you something". Gary said to his friend making a small grin in his face. "Did you miss sushi in the island?".

"Seriously man? I think you wi-". Ash started just to Gary completed his question.

"With models?". Gary said making a grin that snithched his plans.

"Oh man, I thinked you were going to make it simple". Ash said, as he chuckled at his friend behavior. "You didn't changed after all Gary".

"As if I would". Gary started. "Alright let's-". He couldn't finish because a van blocked his way. "What the hell is wrong with him? Get out of the way dumbass!". Gary screamed as he honked to the van.

But right at that moment, the door from the van get's open, from where masked men get out of there, they were armed, and get close to the Gary's car, and pointed their guns to the guys. "Get out of the car!". One of the man said to the boys. "Get out now!". Ash and Gary obeyed, while the other armed put bags in both heads, and get them in the van.

After a moment both of them were moored in an abandonated buiding, Gary was losing his conscience, passing out in the moment. Then the masked men took Ash to them, proceeding to hit him in his stomach. But to the masked men, what most shocked them was that Ash didn't show signs of suffering, he was putting a grin in his face.

"You think this is funny?! We don't think so!". The leader of them was saying to him. "What happened to you in that island?".

"Nothing interesting, I just changed for good". Ash answered, semi-lying to him.

"I know you are lying!". The leader said with anger. "I know your dad told you something before he died! Tell me what he said!". He screamed, without noticing that Ash was starting to free himself from the know in his hands.

Ash started to chuckle after hearing them. "He told me, that I was going to kill you and your friends". Ash said, meaning it.

The masked men burst out of laughing after hearing him. "How are you going to do that? You are moored to that chair". The leader said to him.

Ash put a grin in his face after hearing him. "Are you sure about that?". Ash asked, as he showed him that his hands were free, shocking them.

"How in hell?!". The leader said, as Ash grabbed him, and proceed to use him as a shield as the other one started to shot at his direction, killing the leader in process. After the first shootout, Ash used the deceased man gun to kill a couple of the other masked men, scaring the last one, who decided to escape from Ash. Ash was now in a chase, where he was chasing the last one. The pursuit goes through the roofs of the buidings, where shows no difficult to move there.

After getting close, he jumped to the man's direction, tackle him down, where they started to fight between them, been Ash the one with advantage. After leaving the man with low conscience. The man said scared what would be his last words. "What happened to you back there?".

"Everything". Ash said, as he proceed to break his neck. After that Ash returned to the location where he and Gary were taked. He proceed to untie Gary's hands and check if he was alright. After seeing that he recovered awareness, he put him on the floor to make him rest. "Gary are you alright?".

"Yeah. How did we got free?". Gary said, unaware of the situiation.

"Someone rescued us". Ash semi-lied to him. "I'm going to drive us home. Sushi can wait". Ash concluded, getting a little chuckle from his friend.

"Alright, but don't leave scratch it". Gary responded as, Ash proceed to put him on the co-driver seat.

After leaving there, they go to the Queen's mansion and called the police, so they can prove that the situation was right. After they proved that they were telling the truth, the police decided to interrogate them, to know what happened to them. But to Ash and everyone surprise, the cop that was sended to interrogate the only witnesses of the situation that are alive, was Detective Lance. After making some questions to them, he asked to Ash one question that had his curiosity. "How was the man that set you free?".

"He was wearing a hood, a green hood". Ash said, semi-lying to him. "And he has a bow and arrow".

"A bow and arrow?". Norman asked, getting more confused, but to prove that if he was telling the truth he decided to ask Gary about this. "Did you see him?".

"I don't know. Everything I see was blurred". Gary answered, showing that he was telling the truth.

"Alright, so we will gave you news from 'Robin Hood'". Norman said, mocking about the situation. "The men that kidnapped both of you were using fake ID, and their DNA isn't on the database, so we are unaware of them, that's all. I think that Leaf isn't going to need to know about this, or she does?". After that he proceed to leave the room.

"Thank you detective". Delia said to him, meaning it.

"Yeah, but that doesn't change everything". Norman said, with a serious face.

"I know that Norman". Delia said.

Ash was quiet in the living room, watching his friend smile to him, to which he gave a fake smile back. '_The man in the hood was there, but what they don't know is who is the man under the hood_'. He thought as he and Gary go to the kitchen. "What an interesting day". Gary said to his friend. "That man with the hood, I think he is crazy for using a bow and arrow".

"I think so, let's end this day with a pizza". Ash said to his friend, who showed a grin to the words of his friend. "I think that's a yes".

"Yeah but you paid for it". Gary said, to tease him, while Ash groaned at the situation.

After eating the pizza (which Ash end up paying), both of them where hanging out in the living room, while Ash was sitll complaining at his friend.

"And to think I was the one to celebrate". Ash said a little bit upset to him, but then Gary thought about what he says, until he remembered what he forgot to tell Ash.

"About that let's make a party". Gary said excited. "C'mon, you beat the death, that deserves a party man".

"Alright dude". Ash said. "Let's make it in three days, I want to do something before that". Ash said to him. "I need to do this man". To that Gary just nodded.

"Good night man". Both said to themselves, as they gave a friendly hug to each other, and Gary proceed to leave.

**And it's done, this chapter is going to be (wait for it) ... Epic, pretty damn epic. The next chapter is going to be a flashback in the island. And chapter 6 is going to be the first appearance of Brock, Leaf and Serena. The appearance of Serena is going to be at the first visit of Ash at Queen Consolidated.**

**I'm also waiting the first chapter were Ash appears as "The Arrow", I'm working at it, I don't know who is going to be Adam Hunt (the first man of the list), so you can leave your suggest.**

**Also don't forget to leave your review, I accept every kind of review, so don't forget it. DarkSoldier is out.**


	5. Chapter 5: The shipwreck

**Hello people, DarkSoldier here with the chapter of the next big story, "Poke Arrow". Did you guys remember that there were gonna be chapters about the flashbacks at the island? Well here is the first one. And you already know what is going to happen here.**

**Anyway, here goes the first flashback, and it is (wait for it)... epic, pretty damn EPIC. So I don't want to wreck the trama (Oh god i can't believe I make that joke), so here we go. The present moments of story aren't going to appear here, it's all a flashback to the past episode. You are going to see the start of how the boy become the man.**

**So enjoy it. Because I am awesome man!**

**Just remember I don't own Pokemon or Arrow, I'm tired of write that shit ¬ ¬**

Chapter 5: The shipwreck

_**Flashback (5 years ago):**_

It was at the Pacific Ocean, near the sea of China, where a strong storm hit there, just there there was a yacht, but that yacht wasn't a simple one, it was the 'Queen's Gambit', that belonged to the CEO of Queen Consolidated, Red Queen, who was traveling to Hong Kong to reunite with a 'business' partner to talk about something important, that might change Starling City for good, or for bad.

But when he was going to travel, he just didn't expected 2 things. First, the arrival of his son Ash, who says that he was bringing someone with him, I thought that he would bring Gary or Leaf, but neither one of them. The second thing that didn't expect, was that he broght with him another girl, but this one is 'special'. She was the sister of Leaf, May, who was aware of the situation. Red was thinking about how he end up accepting this.

**A week ago, at Starling City port:**

_"Dad I know what you are going to say". Ash said defending himself after seeing the face of his father. "But you can't say you didn't do the same"._

_Red sighed. 'Afterall he will be at troble after he return'. He thought to himself before to let out the words he regret to. "Alright, but it's your fault if you get discovered"._

_"Thanks. Come one May let's put our stuff in the room". Ash said taking the brunette with him inside the yacht._

**Back at the Queen's Gambit:**

'_Ash you will be at a huge situation when you return home_'. Red though as he chuckle about his son situation. He then goes with the captain to see about the storm. "So how it is?". He said after seeing the captain enter the ship.

"Started at category 2". The captain said. "Maybe we should return".

"Yeah, maybe". Red said, as he goes through the hallway, he see someone come at his direction, his son Ash.

"Any trouble?". He said with a teasing tone and a huge grin in his face. Red was going to say something untill they heard a voice coming from the same direction that Ash came from.

"Ashy?". A femenine voice said, both men see a girl coming in a open robe, showing her underwear, and quickly covered herself after seeing Red. "Where do you keep the bottle opener?".

"I would be there in a minute May". Ash said, getting a wink from here.

"This isn't going to end well". Red said. "For they, and for you son".

Ash just shrugged after hearing his father's words, because he didn't care right now. "Right, anyway if you excuse me". He said as he goes to his room, were May was waiting for him.

'_One day you will understand son_'. Red thought after seeing his son behavior. "I better look at the storm". He said to himself.

Meanwhile at Ash room, he was having a little fun with May (who already found the bottle opener) and having a little drink with her, at same time they keep sometime quiet after hearing the thunders from the storm. May decided to have a little fun, trying to guess when the next thunder was near.

"One... Two... Three. It's getting closer". Said May after hearing the storm near the boat.

"It's not very scientific". Said Ash.

"What do you know of science Mr. IV dropout?". Asked teasing May.

"I know a lot about science". Said Ash before drinking some wine. "I know about fermentation. I know biology". He said getting closer to her.

After they get close he kissed her first before hearing her. "Leaf is going to kill me. She is so gonna kill me".

"Your sister would never know". He said with full confidence. "Get here". He said pushing her to the bed getting some giggles from her before she get scared.

"Ok, that was really close". She said a little bit scared.

"May, everything is going to be alright". He said getting closer to her before starting to kiss her again. But what surprised him was to watch the boat leaned upright. May screamed of fear before they fall to the bottom. When Ash regained conciousness, the first thing to do was look May with fear in her face.

"May?". He asked so weak after see her. But what shocked him was when the yacht armor fractured where May was, taking her to the ocean.

"May!". He screamed trying to save her, but it was late. The tide pulled her down to the ocean. While he gets out of the water, preventing him to drown himself.

"May! May!". He screamed desperately.

"Ash! Over here!". He heard near to him, watching a lifeboat. In the boat there was the captain of the yacht Gus and his father Red that took him out of the ocean.

"No! No!". Ash screamed trying to get out, but his father avoid that. "No! Dad she is out there".

"She is not there". Red said to his son.

"May!". He screamed hoping she heard him. But no answer, and looked how the ship wrecked in the ocean.

"She is gone". Red said. "She is gone son".

After seeing the terrible incident where they end up shipwrecking, everything was calm on the ocean. Of course there was some waves moving the boat. Ash was scared for the first time in his life, but his father was doing the best to calm him down. Gus found the emergency light, so everyone can see on the night. Red grabbed one of the bottles of the kit and gave it to Ash.

"Here son, drink". Ash looked at his father, accepting the bottle and drinked a little bit of it, doubting about the decision of his father, they need everything for their survival. '_Why is he doing this?_'. Ash thought about the action of his dad.

"What the hell are you doing?! That's from our supply!". Gus complained after seeing what happened.

"If someone is going to make it out of here is gonna be him". Red asnwered, defending himself, getting a surprised look from both Gus and Ash. "I'm so sorry, but we are out of time. I'm not the good man you think I am, I didn't helped the city, I falied, but I'm going to tell you what I want you to do". Ash was very shocked after hearing this words. '_What did he mean with 'failed'?_'. He thought after hearing his dad words.

"Now you rest son". Red said as everyone decided that the best thing to do is get a good rest, after seeing the horrible tragedy they presence with their own eyes.

At the morning, everyone were still sleeping, Gus was protecting their provitions last night, but he fell sleep later, the first one to get up was Red, who watched how overprotective for the food, because they need it to survive, at least for a few days. Red was hugging Ash, because he know Ash was really scared of the situation. "Everything is going to be fine son. You are going to survive, You need to return and save the city, from everyone who poisons it. Remember the good thing son". He whispered as Ash slowly show that he is going to wake up after hearing his soft whisper. After seeing his son rest, he decided to ask Gus about something. "How many provitions we have?".

"Enough to make two of us survive". Gus answered to Red, who after hearing that, he took out something from his back pocket, but to Gus dismay, what Red took out was a gun, and proceeded to shot Gus and kill him, waking up Ash, who looked with fear at his father. Ash was scared of what happened in front of him, knowing that maybe one of them would be still alive.

"Ash, I need that you survive for both of us, I'm going to gave you this". He said as he took out something from his other pocket, it was a notebook. "Here are the people that poison Starling City, I want you to stop them, for me is to late".

"No, we can both survive! Please!". Ash said, as he see how his father pointed the gun at his head. '_Dad I still need you_'. He thought with all the fears of the world in front of him, just as the moment he heard what would be his father's last words.

"Survive Ash, for both of us". Red said as he killed himself, in front of his own son. Ash screamed after seeing that his dad was gone, and that he needed to make this all alone.

After being stranded at the ocean for a few days, Ash looked in front of him, the first sight of land in days, it was an island, but what he doesn't know is all that's going to be waiting for him over there, because that island, is going to be his "Purgatory". And one thing is sure, nobody is alone at the purgatory.

The first thing he do after arrive to the island was to get close to the land of the island, and took out of the boat the lifeless body of his father, and make for him a makeshift grave, only using rocks, all away from the ocean, but after seeing the ocean for the first time in the island, he was shot with an arrow at his shoulder, screaming with pain, and fainting in the process, without know that a man that looked very disregarded at his face, wearing a part ripped green hood get close to the unconscious boy, and take him to a unknown place of the island.

**It's done, the first flashback episode of Poke Arrow, the first of a few, it's going to take at least like 15 chapters of the island, because I'm only using the important parts of the island, the next flashback, we are going to meet the story of the first man that Ash is going to meet at the island, and he is the first one that gave Ash the strength to become "The Arrow".**

**Don't worry, also the chapters of the present time are still on work, and I'm pretty sure you will like everything.**

**Also I'm changing the name, only adding to the title the main meaning of the Arrow first season, as you see now the story will be know as "Poke Arrow: The Undertaking", I hope that you like the name.**

**And finally, don't forget to leave your review, I accept everyone that doesn't insult me, and if you liked the story don't forget to follow it or put it as a favorite, as long as you read it I'm fine. DarkSoldier out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting old and new friends

**I'M BACK! It's your friend DarkSoldier here reporting with a chapter of the renamed story "Poke Arrow: The Undertaking", the change of name is because the main mission of the Arrow first season was to stop the "Undertaking" of Malcolm Merlyn, and this story has many references as it is based on the series (I hope you are waiting for the season two arc).**

**So in this chapter as you know I will introduce Brock, Serena and Leaf as Diggle, Felicity and Laurel, respectively, as the title says, Ash is going to meet old (Leaf) and new (Brock and Serena) friends, and I hope you wait when they become part of the Team Arrow.**

**Disclaim: I don't own Pokemon and Arrow, I lose space for the story with this, so deal with it.**

Chapter 6: Meeting old and new friends

It was now morning, Ash already took a bath, and already put some clothes, and get ready to go out to the city, but before he would go out, he decided to look at what his sister was doing before she goes to school. He stand at the door of her room, seeing here getting ready, but what actually surprised him. He decided that what he would do was a favor for her, and also decided to gave her a little scare. He walked slowly behind her, and had a huge grin in his face, so he do what he was waiting to do.

"Good morning Speedy!". He yelled near her ear, while she jumped of her seat, with a scared face after seeing her brother laughing after her reaction.

"Geez, Ash! Don't do that again". Lyra said, showing an anger tone in her voice, but knowing that her brother was just being a jerk, she let it pass. "You still being the same jerk, but I missed that jerk".

"I know". He said to her. "By the way I got you something".

"Please, the T-shirts doesn't count Ashy".

"It's not a T-shirt". He took out something from his pocket, it looked like an arrowhead, with symbols on it. "This Lyra, is a Jiàntóu". Ash said. "At Buddhism this means reconnection with the people you care. I only brought this for you".

"Thank you Ash, I appreciate this, is a good way to say 'Here I got you something back from the island'". She said to her brother, starting serious, ending with a teasing tone.

"Well it's time to you to go to school". Ash said. "Samuel it's gonna take you there?". He asked, getting a nod from her. "Alright I'm gonna leave you Speedy, so see you later". He ended, leaving her room, while she waved to him.

Ash later go to the living room, to go outside. "Mom I'm goin-". He started before seeing in front of him a tall man, with brown skin talking with his mother, he wears a suit (like the one that uses the bodyguards), then both of them looked at Ash. "Uhm, who is this man?". He asked curiously, because he has no idea of what is going on.

"Ash come here". Delia said to her son, who slowly got closer to were they were. "Ash this is Brock Diggle". she started introducing them before she gaves him the reason of the man there. "He is your new bodyguard".

"Bodyguard?". Ash asked curiously, because he don't need (really don't need) a bodyguard, but decided to let the moment go, as Brock gets close to him. "Well seeing the yesterday situation I can let it pass". He said, lying about his 'protection' situation and showed his hand to Brock.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Queen". Brock said as he proceed to shook Ash hand. "With me you aren't going to be in anykind of bad situation that doesn't include a pissed girl". He said, ending with a joke, to what Ash just let a small and silent chuckle. "I guess you want to go out?". He asked to which Ash nodded to him. "Alright I'm going to get the keys of the car".

After seeing he go out, Ash decided to tell his mom about the bodyguard situation. "Mom I know you are worried but I don't need a bodyguard, seriously". He said with a serious tone to her.

"Sweetie, I already lost you once, I'm not going to lose you twice". She said with a worried tone.

"Alright mom". He said as he see Brock get back were they are. "Are you ready Mr. Queen?". Brock asked as he returned to the living room, getting a nod from Ash. "Alright, lets go" .

"Thank you Mr. Diggle, I know you will do a great job". Delia said, as both men leave the house.

"So, where you wanna go Mr. Queen?". Brock asked.

"I wanna go first to Queen Consolidated". Ash responded, as Brock start the engine.

After 15 minutes, they arrived to Queen Consolidated, and to Ash not surprise, it barely changed the building, and Brock decided to ask him the reason to this visit. "Why you wanted to come here Mr. Queen?".

Ash sighed, before to answer him. "I just wanted to see this place again". After that he walked for the lobby for a moment, just before, without notice it, he bumped to someone, and at the moment to see who he bumped, he saw a girl that wears an office skirt, a blouse, and also she uses glasses, she has blond honey hair tied on a ponytail, after seeing that she dropped some papers he decided to help her, while she looked embarrassed about this situation. "Let me help you". He said as he proceed helped the girl.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you miste-". She started before seeing who she bumped. '_Oh god is Mr. Queen_'. She thought, and started to get more worried. "I'm really sorry Mr. Queen, please don't make me fire me". she said scared of what he would do.

"Don't apologize, this is also my fault". Ash said as he gave her a smile to make her feel better. "And please call me Ash, may I know your name?".

She started to blush after seeing that he smiled to her. '_Oh god he smiled to me, he has a cute smile_'. She thought before seeing him again. "U-uhm, my name is Se-Serena Smoak". Sha said, more embarrassed after hearing herself.

"Nice to meet you Se-Serena". He said trying to make her fell better, to which after hearing him, she let out a cute giggle. '_She looks beautiful when she giggle and when she blushes, maybe I can tease her a bit for that, but I think is a bad idea, I just met her_'. He thought after seeing her. "So I guess I would see you later, nice to meet you Serena". He said, as he gave her a wink, to which she blushed so red. "Aren't going anywhere Serena?".

She snapped out after hearing him call her name. "Yeah, right! Bye Ash!". She said as she goes to her work place.

Ash then goes to where Brock was waiting for him. "Unless you will flirt with another employee, are you done here Mr. Queen?". He asked.

"Yeah, I'm done here Diggle, I wanna go to this place now". He said as he showed him a direction.

"If you insist". Brock said, deciding that going against his employer was a bad idea.

After driving for ten minutes they arrived to the place Ash appointed to Brock, it was a law firm, but this one was different, at this one work the person that don't want to see Ash again, at there works a girl with long straight brown hair, brown eyes, and a clear opinion about the corrupts. She was Ash ex-girlfriend Leaf, and right now she is working at an important case. He proceeded to enter there, where he saw her.

"I don't care how many lawyers has Mr. Hunt against us, he is going to go down after what he has done to this peop-". She started before seeing Ash in front of him and she thought many reasons of his arrival in front of her, so she decided to be straight to the point. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?". She asked with a little anger shown in her face.

"I just wanted to talk with you". He said, hoping that she isn't going to kill him. "Look, I know you are mad at me, and I don't deserve your apologize, for everything I have done, but at least you need to know that I'm truly sorry, for all". He said, with all the truth in his eyes. She looked really shocked, the 'old' Ash barely apologized, or he blamed someone else, but this one is different.

"I... I don't know what to say". She said, really surprised about the confession of his ex-boyfriend, knowing that he already suffered at the island. "I guess that the island really changed you, but that doesn't change the situation about May, and if you excuse me I have work to do".

"I suppose that wouldn't change it, but I think that you need time for it, you are already working at this case".

"Yeah, Mr. Hunt is right now a pain in the ass her, but I'm right now really busy, so I guess I would see you around". She concluded, leaving him, and going to work at this case, but what caught Ash eye was the name 'Hunt' in this case. So he goes outside the law firm where Brock was waiting for him.

"I guess that you really needed to do that". Brock said, while Ash smiled and gave him a nod. "How about I take you somewhere to eat? I know a good place for that near here".

"I guess so". Ash said. "Can you take the long ride? I want to look around here".

"Of course Mr. Queen". Brock concluded, and proceed to start the engine of the car.

While he was driving, Brock decided to tell him everything he need to know about him. "Mr. Queen, you must know you are at good hands, I was a soldier back to Afghanistan, so your security is at good hands". He concluded his introduction of his past, but at the back seat was quiet. "You are really quiet Mr. Queen". He said before seeing that, the back seat was empty!. "Mr. Queen! Oh are you kidding me!".

**And cut! This chapter is done and, get ready, because the next chapter Ash start to work at his secret hideout, and also get ready, because Ash is going to become the hooded vigilante at episode 7, because the mission of the first name of Adam Hunt (his pokemon counterpart revealed at the next episode), is going to be started, and remember, Ash is the man with the hood (responding to the review, that for me was really dumb).**

**And remember to leave your review, put this story as your favorite or just follow the advances, and with that I end this message, DarkSoldier is out.**


	7. Chapter 7: The man with the hood

**So anyway I'm back with the chapter that will put the start of Ash as "The Arrow", so everything you guess about him beeing the hero starts at this chapter.**

**So today, Ash will become the hero that this city needs, and before we start, I'm gonna do something I wanted to do before, I'm gonna do the starting monologue of Oliver Queen of every episode start at the season one, because I always wanted to do this, but is going to be modified to make sense with this story:**

_**"My name, is Ash for five years, I've stranded in on an island with one goal: survive. And now I have returned to Starling City to fulfill my father's dying wish: and use the list of names that he leave to bring down those that poison my city. And to do this, I must become someone else, I must become... something else."**_

**I always wanted to do this! and now I will leave you your new chapter of "Poke Arrow: The Undertaking".**

**Disclaim: I don't own Pokemon or Arrow, and how long I have to do this man?**

Chapter 7: The man with the hood

Ash was at the backseat, waiting for the moment to leave the car, so when Brock was so focused at the street, he makes his move and get out of the car, just at the moment that Diggle started to talk about his past, to which at the moment could retard his plan to get out of the car.

"You are really quiet Mr. Queen". He said before seeing that, the back seat was empty!. "Mr. Queen! Oh are you kidding me!".

Ash noticed that the car stoped for a moment 'Brock is going to be so pissed', he thought before remember what he was doing, so he decided to step fast foward to the destiny he decided that would be his hideout for the mission that he was gonna make. After a ten minutes run, he arrived to the Queen Consolidated abandoned smelter, and when he get close he grabbed what he left the last day near the place, was a bag, but not an ordinary bag, it was the bag that has his stuff from the island, there was the hood he weared and earned the right to, because that was going to be his symbol, and a bow, that helped him to survive that hellish island.

When het get close, he throw the bag to the other side of the fence, and after that he jumped over there, and climbed the fence and just fell at the other side. After succesfully do everything, he proceed to enter to the smelter, where there was no ilumination, so he goes to the nearest place where he can make a small window, and broke the wall.

"I guess this would be perfect". Ash told himself after seeing the place. "I should start working at this". '_This is gonna take a while_'. He thought and sighed, but know that he need to stop these people. He took one of the tools, a pickaxe, and started to make a hole at the floor. After make it good enough he put a rope and proceeded to dismount some electronics (that he ordered and gave the direction of the smelter to leave it there), after seeing that everything is down, he goes down, and he knocked off one wall with a hammer. '_This didn't take that long_'. He thought with a small chuckle. "But I haven't ended this". He told to himself.

After an hour he ended to put all the computers and lights in its place, and everything was connected to the energy generators that he received. He proceed to turn it on the generators. Everything was on. The computers, the lights and the sharpener for his arrows. He started to sharp his arrows after, ending with the arrows, he thought that this were good enough for his mission. "Good".

He decided to do some warm up, he also do the Salmon Ladder (**A/N: it's pretty hard, for what I see**), and also he do some exercise upside down, he do his final training, and for that he needed his bow and some arrows.

He took his bag, and took his arrow out, this one was made of wood, with gold colored metal details, and was worn, but not that worn. He goes to the clear wall beside the computers. '_Let's see if I still have the touch_'. After that he switch on a tennis ball launcher, and it dropped the balls, and Ash started to shot the arrows, one by one, to the tennis balls, hitting everyone. "I stil have it".

After that he got a message at his cellphone, it was from Gary and it says: "_Dude, I found the place you asked for, and it will be available so we are ready_". After reading it Ash proceed to respond to his friend and wrote the message: "_Thats good man, and yes it will be awesome_". after that he send the message. After a moment he got another message, but it wasn't from Gary, it was from his mother, and she didn't look happy after reading the message: "_Ash where are you? And don't even think about lying because Mr. Diggle told me about your escape_". Ash sighed and wrote to her: "_Sorry, I got away to talk with Gary about the party_". After an instant moment, he got the respond from his mom: "_Ash, seriously, you could let Brock took you there_". Ash chuckle after reading that.

After a moment he took the bike and go for a ride, he passed near Queen Consolidated, to see Serena going out for her lunch. After seeing her, he waved to salute her, while she looked confused after seeing that he was wearing a helmet, but after seeing that he took out his helmet, to see that Ash was the one in the bike, she waved back. She goes near to him to talk with him. "Hi Ash, where are you going?". She asked with a cheerfully actitude.

"Well, I'm taking a ride, and you, are you going to lunch?". He said to her, to which she nodded. "I'm going to meet a friend there, and also I finished my job today, so maybe-". She started before hearing him. "Do you want me to gave you a ride?". He asked while she blushed so red.

'Oh boy, he is asking me to took me there'. She thought, just as she snaped after seeing the smile from Ash. "Y-yes, I think you would gave me a ride". She said before getting nervious. "I mean a ride in your bike, not the other- oh I'm so embarrassed about what I said". She said with a blush so red.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's just the nervous of meeting a new friend". Ash said to her, with a smile at his face, that make her blush, but now she put a small smile. "Come here". He said as he gave her a helmet. "Hold on tight. It's going to be a shifting ride". He said with a grin at his face, as he started the engine.

After the ride they both arrived to the small restaurant, while Serena get a little bit dizzy of the ride, Ash after seeing her he chuckle at her reaction. "First time on a bike?". He asked after seeing her.

"Yep, and I don't want to talk about it". She said, as both entered there, looking for Serena friend, and both hear someone calling them: "Over here!".

They both looked to a girl on a table. She has a tanned skin, brown hair and green eyes, her hair was tied in two piggy tails. "Serena I was waiting for you and- who is this?". The friend of Serena said after she gave a look at Ash before she recognize him. "No way! You are Ash Queen! Are you Serena new boyfriend?". She asked, to which Serena blushed after hearing her.

"N-no! We just met". Serena said, before introducing her friend to Ash. "Ash this is my friend Shauna. Shauna you already know who is him". Ash smiled after seeing both friends situation.

"Nice to meet you Shauna". Ash said as he salute her. "So I will be leaving, and also you are invited to a party tomorrow, I will gave you the direction later".

"Really?! Thanks and we will be there". Serena said with an excited tone. '_I can't believe it! He invited me, but also Shauna, I guess he didn't want to be rude_'.

"I know you will". Ash said, giving Serena a wink, that caused that Serena blushed, and also Shauna noticed that, knowing that she would tease Serena for this. "So Serena...". Shauna said with a teasing tone, caughting her friend in an embarrassed moment, and Serena gulped after hearing Shauna's tone.

At the moment Ash was going back to the melter, because today was starting his mission of bring justice to Starling City, and today, and he knows who is going to have a 'talk' with him. He heard of this man recently, because Leaf was having a case against him. Ash checked everything about him. His name is Blaine Hunt, he is a businessman from Starling City, and was getting in this case because he owes millions of dollars to many families from the Glades. And Ash knows something else, his name is on the list. At the melter, Ash gets near one of the boxes that he brought, but at this one, has the most important object he need for his mission. When he opened it, he took out a green thick jacket, but he put something he needed to make his symbol, it was the symbol of justice that he know he would make fear the corrupts and criminals of the city. He put it on, he would make know that the man in the hood is going to bring justice.

It's now early night, a man with a suit is going to his car, being vigilated by his bodyguards, the man was bald and has a bad temper when he is pressed, and right now he is very pressed, because he is being sued by Leaf Lance, and he was so desperate that he would do anything to take down Leaf. He is Blaine Hunt. "I don't care what happen, we can't lose to that bitch, we are going to take her down". He said at the other man at the phone, after he hung his phone, he was going to his car. "Alright I want to leave righ-". He started after he and his man watched that the lights started to break. after seeing that they were at dark, one of the man get shot with an arrow at his shoulder. "Get in the car sir". The other one told to Blaine to protect him. After he was at the car, the bodyguard started to shot to everywhere, hoping to hit whoever shot that arrow. After he end his cartridge, he hears something behind him, and when he turn around he is shoted with another arrow.

Blaine is really scared right now, and after that, something breaks one of the windows of the car, he see that what do that was an arrow shaped dart, but before he can look more someone force him out of the car. when he is on the floor he see someone that is above the car, he wears a green hood and was pointing him with an arrow in front of him. "Tell me what do you want?!". Blaine said scared, making the hooded man to get down near to him.

"You are going to transfer 40 million dollars to the Starling City account 11415 10 pm tomorrow night". The man in the hood said.

"Or what?!". Blaine responded not happy with the request of the man.

"Or I am gonna take it and you don't want it to happen, because you already failed this city". The man in the hood responded, meaning every single word, before leaving.

"If I see you again you are dead!". Blaine shouted after seeing him leave, but the hooded archer make his threat clear after he shot an arrow to the window of his car, making Blaine look at there shocked of his actions, but after seeing that, he returned his look to where the man was, and he was gone.

The man in the hood arrived to an unknown place, and took of his hood, revealing a raven haired man, that was Ash Queen, who looked at the situation right now. '_If Blaine Hunt don't do what I said, I'm going for him, and thanks to Gary idea of the party and getting the perfect place, I will know that he will be paying for it_'.

**That... was... AWESOME! Ash is officially the vigilante of Starling City, and I know that he is going to make a great job about his mission, so wait to know that he is going to have an epic time of his life.**

**About making Blaine as Adam Hunt, is just that I looked for a character that were close enough to Adam Hunt, and Blaine was one of the options, but remember that I told you that gym leaders, elite four and champions are going to be names on the list.**

**Don't forget to leave your review there, follow this story or make it your favorite.**

**Wait for the next chapter, Ash is going to take action about Hunt's answer about his mission. DarkSoldier out.**


	8. Chapter 8: Unwanted visitor

**DarkSoldier reporting with you b*tches. I'm back with another episode of "Poke Arrow: The Undertaking" and it's going to be ... epic and you know it.**

**As the title says, someone today is going to have an unwanted visitor and you already guess who is gonna be. Today you are gonna see the actions of Ash aka "The Arrow", "The man with the green hood", and more other names.**

**So here we goes, "Poke Arrow: The Undertaking" is on.**

**Disclaim: Pokemon and Arrow, I don't own (like a Yoda).**

Chaper 8: Unwanted visitor

Today is another day, Blaine Hunt was talking with the police about the situation of the other day, and he is telling to the detective Lance what already happened.

"He had a hood, a green hood and a bow and arrow". Blaine told to the officers, ending his confession about the assault he suffered.

"It sounds like the one who saved the young Queen and Merlyn". Norman said to another officer that knows about the man with the hood. "And he said that if you don't transfer that money he is going to come to get it". Norman asked, getting a nod from Blaine. "Alright, if something happens we will be watching around".

"Can I ask what's going on at the other site of street?". Blaine asked without knowing the situation that will be waiting for him.

"It's a party for the boy who returned, Ash Queen". One of the employees said to his boss.

"Get ready, I'm not going to do what that crazy bastard requested, and if he comes here we will be waiting for him". Blaine said, knowing that the archer will return.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the street, Gary and Ash were talking about the party that will be taking place later in that night. Gary had already every single detail, while Ash was just agreeing with his friend, knowing that he do this for him.

"Ash, I told you that is going to be the best party that you will have". Gary said, looking the smile at his friend face.

"I know Gary, we are gonna have a good time". Ash said. "Like the old times".

"That's my boy!". Gary said, looking behind him that Brock was looking at them. "Your mom knows how to pick security".

"I didn't want him, but I let it go because of my mom". Ash said, and later sighed because he knows that Brock is near. "He is behind me right?". He asked, to which Gary nodded.

"Alright Mr. Queen, we should get you at home, so you can be ready for tonight". Brock said. "And also you aren't gonna escape like last time, right?". Brock said, getting Ash uncomfortable.

"Right". Ash said so serious, knowing that Brock is going to stick to him like gum. "See you tonight bro".

"I know, until tonight". Gary said as he goes to check more stuff about the party he do to his friend.

Later that night, many people goes to the 'Welcome back Ash' party, between the guests at the party includes Ash new friends Serena and Shauna and Ash ex-girlfriend Leaf. At first the thing was quiet, until Gary came to gave the big announcement about his friend. "Everyone, here comes Ash!". Gary said, as the guest of honor enters the place. everyone cheered after seeing him enter. Ash climbs one of the bars of the party, and the bartender gave him a drink and Ash drinks it and gaves the people the reaction everyone wanted.

"Ah. I missed tequila!". Ash said with a excited tone, while all the crowd cheered at his words. Ash goes down and goes with his best friend. "Thanks for this man". Ash said as he gave a friendly hug to Gary.

"You don't have to". Gary said. "But, I calculated something, you have been on an island for 5 years". Gary started.

"So?". Ash asked confussed.

"So, that means that you haven't get laid for 1825 days". Gary started. "So you will thank me after this".

"Who do you recommend?". Ash asked.

"I would let you choose whoever you want". Gary answered. "It's your night, your choice man".

"Thanks man". Ash said, gaving a tumbs up to his friend.

Ash walked between the guests to look at the people there, until he found someone that looked different like the moment that they met. He found a honey blonde loose hair with a blue dress, but she don't wear the glasses that she use. When he gett close to her, he proceed to talk to her.

"Hey Serena, you look... WOW! I don't have words to describe your beuty tonight". Ash said, gaving her a huge smile, that makes her blush with his actions.

"Well t-thanks Ash". Serena said to him. '_Oh god, he called me beutiful_'. "So are you having fun?".

"Yeah, I didn't remember have so much fun in many years". Ash said to her. "I will leave you for a moment, I have to talk with someone".

"Oh, alright". She said a little disappointed of the situation.

"Don't worry I will return to talk with you later". He said as he gave her a wink, that makes her have a little blush.

Ash walks around, until he found the person he was looking for. He recognized her for knowing her brunnete hair, and was wearing a black dress. "Hey Leaf".

"Oh, hey Ash". Leaf said to his ex-boyfriend. "Having fun?". She asked, as he nodded as his answer. "Do you want to talk?".

"Yes, I wanted to speak with you". Ash said, as he and Leaf walked around the place.

"Ash I wanted to ask you something". Leaf started. "It's about May". After hearing her, Ash face changed.

"What you want to know Leaf?". He asked curiously about his friend curiosity.

"Did she suffer? When she died?". She asked.

Ash remembered the moment when May died, knowing that he see her drown to her death, he decided that she deserved an asnwer.

"No, she don't". Ash said, lying to her, the thing that he promised he wouldn't do to her again. "That's all you wanted to know?".

"Yeah". Leaf said, and suspired, knowing that her sister didn't suffer.

After that Ash checked at his phone, he looked at the hour, it was now 10 pm, he checked the account, and what don't surprised him was that the transfer didn't happen. "I have to leave for a moment".

"Alright Ash". Leaf said to him.

Ash goes through the hallways to make remind Blaine that he don't break his promises, but at the time he got intercepted in the way, by Brock. "The party is over there Mr. Queen". Brock said as he showed the door to the main room, where the party was taking place, and Ash showed him the door, to make him open the door. As Brock proceed to open the door, Ash knocked him out, knowing that he would be quiet.

As Ash do that, the police was making a perimeter in the other side of street, where Blaine Hunt lives, knowing that the archer will attack tonight or not. But what they don't see was that in the floor where Mr. Hunt lives, was that an arrow hit near one of the windows, but this one has a rope.

At the floor where Blaine Hunt lives, there were many armed security men, getting ready for the arrival of the hooded archer. Just as they are preparing their weapons, they suddenly hear that the elevator start to goes up. "Get ready! He is comming!". Blaine screamed to his men. Just as the elevator doors open, it was empty. One of the men goes there, to see what make it work like that. But what he didn't expect to happen was that the archer was on the roof as he falled in front of him and knocked him out.

The vigilante jumped near a desk, protecting himself from the bullets, after some shots, he shoted some arrows to the men, killing a couple of them, and hitting the others at the shoulders or knees. He hitted some of them, leaving a few men to the protection of Mr. Hunt, as he called the police. "He is here! The vigilante is here!".

Just as that call ended, the officers goes upstairs to, arrest the vigilante, knowing that he goes to the jail now or never.

As that happened, the hooded figure shot an arrow near the computer of Mr. Hunt, but this one has trick on it, this was going to make Blaine Hunt pay for what he do. "Who are you?"

"I am The Arrow. Blaine Hunt, You have failed this city". The Arrow said, as he knocked out Blaine and proceed to leave, before being hit in the head by one of the remain men, making him lost the conscience for a few minutes. As the moment he regained the conscience, he looked that there was nobody, until he look at the elevator to see the police arrive there, with Norman between them.

"Freeze". Norman screamed. "Put your bow down". He ordenated to the vigilante, just as he proceed to jump through the window and use the rope to support the rope to zip to the front building. "Everyone goes to the front street building. The vigilante escaped to that place".

At the moment that he ended the order, the vigilante was already gone, and Ash returned to the party, and just in time, because he looked at Brock first, who was still unconscious, and Ash pretended to make like nothing happened and decided to wake him up.

"Hey Brock are you alright". He asked to the man as he regained conscious. "It's no time to sleep Dig". He teased him.

"Asshole". Brock whispered to himself. "Do you remember why I was unconscious?".

"No I don't". Ash said lying to him. '_I have to be carefull with my evasive maneuvers_'. "Let's return to the party".

As he entered he found Serena at the bar, showing that she get bored. He decided to go with her.

"Hey, I hoped that you will still be here". He told to her, that caught her in surprise.

"Don't surprise me, and I stayed because I wanted to". She told to him. "And also Shauna leaved a few minutes ago, so I was getting bored".

"Well we can still talk here, I don't think that somethi-". He started just as the police entered.

"May I know what's going on because this is a private party". Gary told to the detective Lance.

"Well the vigilante that saved you attacked Mr. Hunt a few minutes ago". Norman said to Gary. "Did you see him?".

"Nope we don't". Ash said as he goes near to them with Serena. "But I know how to help". He started as he climbed up to the bar. "Hey people, 2 millions who found some crazy guy with a green hood". He screamed with a teasing tone.

"This is serious Mr. Queen". Norman said. "But I guessed that somethings don't change". he said glaring at him. "Let's go, he is gone".

As the police leave, Ash looked that the party was really quiet. "This is so quiet. This is supposed to be a party!". Ash said, reviving the atmosphere of the party, for the rest of the party Ash was mostly of the time with Gary and Serena, when the party ended, Ash took out Serena, so she can took a cab.

"Well tonight was fun". Serena said. "Thanks to spend time with me Ash".

"It's not a problem, you are my new friend and I wanted to know you better". Ash said to here. "Well, I would see you later". He said as he gave her a kiss on the check.

Just as Ash leave, Serena blushed so mad, she looked so red, and touched the place of the check that he kissed. '_I can't believe it. He kissed me on the check_'.

The next day, Blaine Hunt was shocked, because he looked at his account to see that 40 millions were transfered from his account to another account, the one that the vigilante told him two days ago.

"Why you don't do something? It dissappeared 40 million dollars!". Blaine said through the phone, knowing that this situation was unbelievable.

At Leaf's law firm they were getting manny thankfull calls from their clients of the case of Blaine Hunt. "Yeah, don't need to thank us, it's our job". Leaf concluded another call. '_I guess Starling City has a new guardian angel_'.

At the smelter, Ash already transfered the 40 millions to the people of the Glades that Mr. Hunt took advantage. '_One down, I'm going for the next_'.

The list of 'The Arrow' now has crossed out the first name of the list, right now the name of Mr. Hunt already paid for failing the city. Ash crossed out the name of Blaine in the list, to make know that his first mission is accomplished.

**_-Blaine-Hunt-_**

So, who's next?

**And it's done, the first name of the list already paid for fail Starling City, so who is the next? Check on the next episode.**

**Don't forget to leave your review, follow this story or make it your favorite. I appreciate that. Thanks, and until next one. DarkSoldier is out.**


	9. Chapter 9: Making them pay

**Hello there, it's DarkSoldier with a new chapter of "Poke Arrow: The Undertaking", and this story is making it possible for you delight, so please tell me if you enjoy this, I would appreciate that.**

**So enough of me, let's bring it on! And it's going to be epic man. I don't know how many chapters I'm going to do, but I will put the most important parts of the season 1.**

**I don't own Pokemon or Arrow, so let's deal with it.**

Chapter 9: Making them pay

Now it's a different day at Starling City, some of the businessmen are worried that the vigilante that is known by the name of 'The Arrow', is coming for them, and tonight, it wasn't the exception.

Ash was getting ready for his next mission, and for that he was taking enough arrows and darts for the night mission, remembering that what he is doing is to honor his father memory. '_For their actions, is my duty to save the city to redeem their sins, but to not put on risk the people close to me, I have to be someone else, I have to be something else_'. With this last thought Ash put his hood and goes for the next name of the list.

At a roof at the city, some men looked at a unknown silhouette to them, but this one, unknowing who is, comes for thier boss. "Who is him?! From where he comes?!". One of them said as he get close to take down the hooded vigilante, but he was expecting that, and proceed to attack them. The vigilante show advantage over them, as he evade three attacks from them, at same time. As he hit them, he shot an arrow to one of them that was pointing at him with a gun. Then he shot another arrow, but to one of the man that he already took down, hitting him at the shoulder. "Who is this one?!". The leader of the security said before being hit with an arrow, just as the vigilante gets close to their boss. "No, no, no, wait wait!". The man, that has blue hair that it reaches to his shoulders, gets thrown to an industrial fan down there, as the vigilante broke the protection of the fan, just as he gets him near the blades of it, just as he was begging for his life. "No, wait! You are the Arrow! What do you want?! Please!". He said begging for his life.

"Brawly Redmond, you have failed this city!". The Arrow beggin his threat. "You are going to return to thoose poor retirees all their money". He ended as he get him close to the blades.

"No! Wait! I will do it!". Brawly said, as he knows that he will return if he doesn't.

"Do it". The Arrow concluded, just as he leaved the place, leaving a really scared Brawly alone.

_**-Brawly-Redmond-**_

The next morning, Ash was getting ready to leave with his family, that are waiting for him at the living room, just as he entered there, he could hear the news about last night.

_"During the past 15 years, Mr. Redmond has retired over 30 million dollars from the pension accounts. Mr. Redmond said that it was his intention to return the pension fund to these people, but sources indicate that he was forced by the vigilante, known as 'The Arrow'"_. The anchorman said, just as the TV shows the drawing that the police do of the vigilante. Ash showed a relief face that he do what he said at the first one, and then he break the silence making a joke of modern TV, to which his sister showed a little bit irritaded face. "Five years on the island and you know everything again". Lyra said, showing some anger at her brother.

"Well, I like to catch up with what I miss". Ash said, knowing the irritation at her. "I like to know that the TV got better".

"The city was different, someone felt safely". Delia said, hiding the truth with her words, knowing the reason of the attacks.

"What happen mom? Worried that you are next?". Lyra told to her mom, with a teasing and irritaded sound, but showing more irritation.

Just as Delia got up from the chair, they were getting ready to leave. "Do you have any doubts about today Ash?". Samuel said to his stepson. "Is just a simple life proof statement". "You are gonna read the declaration that we prepared to the judge and your death in absentia will be canceled".

"It's alright Samuel, I have already been at the court before". Ash said to him, jus before they heard a familiar voice coming from behind.

"If I remember were four times". Gary said as he entered at the living room and started to tease his friend. "Drunk driving, the assault on that jerk paparazzi, the taxi theft, by the way that was awesome". Gary said, showind 'respect' to his friend. "And how to forget the fight with the police officer".

"I want to forget that". Delia said, annoyed of what Gary said.

"I'm going to leave to the court". Ash said before he could leave.

"And that's why I come here, my best friend it's returning from the death, this is something unforgetable". Gary said.

"Right". Ash started before looking at Lyra. "What about you?".

"Your first four times at court were enough to me". She said as she leave, leaving her brother not surprised. "I understand". He responded to her, before Brock entered the room.

"Mr. Queen, your car is ready". Brock said, getting known to the family that they were ready, and they proceed to leave.

After they arrived, Ash started to get surrounded by the reporters and paparazzis, just as he entered the court. In front of the judge, he proceeded to gave his declaration. "It was a storm, the ship sank. I was the only survivor. My father didn't make it and I was about to die. I thought I died because I spent many days on that raft before the island. When I get there, I knew I had to live for both. During for five years it was that thought that saved me". Ash concluded, just as his lawyer asked the judge to cancel the declaration of death in absentia of Ash, he looked at his family and Gary, that were amazed of Ash testimony of his survival.

When they were leaving, Delia decided to 'accomplish' her son wish, of meet everyone at Queen Consolidated. "Well, now to the office everyone wants to meet you there". She said to her son.

"Can we do it tomorrow, this was tougher than I thought". Ash said to her, to which she looked at his face, that was showing signs of worry.

"Of course dear". She said, trying to make him feel better, to which it worked, as he said to her. "Thanks". And with that Delia and Samuel proceed to leave Ash and Gary, who looked shocked at his friend answer.

"A week ago, you were dying to go to the company". Gary said, impressed of his friend change.

"Gary, I have been five years out of civilization, I didn't thought pretty well". He said, just as both of them encounter with Leaf, who was accompanied of two other girls.

"Hey". Both of them said to Leaf.

"What are you doing here?". She asked unknowing his reason.

"Well, I'm back to life, legally". He answered. "And you?".

"My job".

"Right".

"And of the fiscal". One of her companions said trying to break the ice. She has long dark brown hair and blue eyes. "Hilda De La Vega at your service".

"Hello, Ash Queen". he said as he salutes the other girl. She has long blonde hair that reaches to her shoulders and blue eyes.

"Hello, Molly Nocenti". she said as she salute him.

Leaf, was the first to leave the place, after gave them the backgrond of her and Ash relationship to Molly, just as they were starting to follow Leaf.

"A pleasure to meet you". Molly said, just as she and Hilda leave.

"Forget it man, let's go". Gary said, just as both leave the court they see the man of Leaf next case at the stairs talking with the reporters. The man has black hair and black eyes. He is also another important businessman of Starling City, and this also has an unknown secret to the public. He is taking part in drug trades with the Chinese Triads of Starling City. He is Drake Somers. "I don't know why Miss Lance and her bosses from CNRI are on a witch hunt against me, but I can prove that every single of her declarations are wrong, because I am an honest businessman and I will fight with all my resources, that's all thanks". Drake said to the reporters before he leaves to the court, but what Ash see from there was the man lying to them. When Ash and Gary were leaving, the reporters ambush Ash with questions, just as he gets near Brock to go to the car. As Brock get Ash on the car, the reporters were know getting Brock mad.

"Back off or you will eat your camera". Brock said as the car were Ash was started the engine and leaved the court. '_Oh no, not again_'.

"He do this frequently right?". Gary teased him.

Right in the court, Leaf was putting the case against Drake Somers, that has charges of order the murder of Molly's father, Spencer Nocenti, telling the judge that Drake was discovered by Spencer of his deals with the Triads, and also threatens him of telling these deals to the police, and with that Drake send him to kill him. She also said that Mr. Somers has contacts at the prosecutorial, and she ended her threat with these words. "Molly Nocenti is going to have justice for her father's death, and Drake Somers is going to face the true justice for his crimes".

Ash is now at the smelter, making some exersices, because he knows that Drake is a dangerous man when his deals are endangered, but his going to pay for his deals. And he knows that Leaf is attacking the worst of Starling City. Why he know this? Because Drake Somers is on the list, thing that didn't surprise him. And he also knows that the police and the prosecutorial can't stop him. '_Leaf thinks that she is the only one that want to make justice, at that she is wrong_'.

At the Starling City bay, Drake Somers was so desperate of the situation at the court. "You, how long this will take? Because know we are under the media eyes, I want to stop thi-" Drake said, just as the lights goes out over them. Every men that he has at his disposition were took out by arrows, leaving Drake alone. Before he could do something, he is dragged by someone by the back, getting unconscious.

When he regained his conscience, he was upside down, swaying by his feet, and the first thing he looked when his vision was clear, was a hooded figure. It was 'The Arrow'. "No, no, no, no, no!".

"Drake Somers, you have failed this city!". He threatned him, as he shot an arrow, that he missed on purpose, to make him fear. "You are going to testify, and you will confess that you send to kill Spencer Nocenti". The Arrow make it clear. "There will not be another warning". He ended, just as he shot an arrow that graze his face. When Drake was screaming of pain, he didn't notice that 'The Arrow' was gone.

**And with that we end for now, I hope you liked this, and if you don't you can go *beep* yourself. Because haters gonna hate.**

**The reason why Molly and Spencer Hale were put at this episode, was because I needed to show a daughter that will do what it's necessary for him, and that she has a good relationship with her father, and I remember the story of 'Pokemon 3', and I decided to put them.**

**At the next one Ash, as 'The Arrow', it's going to help Leaf at this, and I also I am gonna introduce someone as China White, you can try to guess, and if you guess right, you are a fucking genius man! And also soon will be another flashback episode at the island, where I would introduce Yao Fei and Edward Fyers, and I will include the torture that Ash suffered at the island at season one. But this is all I can tell you, you have to wait for it.**

**DarkSoldier is out, just rembering you 3 words: Favorite, Follow and Review, thats all b*tches.**


	10. Chapter 10: Battle against the Triads

**Ladies and gentleman, here it is, DarkSoldier! *cheers from the fake audience*. Hi, it's nice to be here with another episode of "Poke Arrow: The Undertaking". I know, you waited for it, and it's great, thank you.**

**But now let's put this one before my name get's on the list. *laughs from the fake audience*.**

**Here we goes, "Poke Arrow: The Undertaking" it's on the road.**

**Disclaim: I don't own Pokemon or Arrow, so don't try to sue me.**

Chapter 10: Battle against the Triads

At the next day, Drake was gaving to the Detective Lance his 'declaration' about last night incident, where he told him that there were a blackout and everyone get shot. "That's all I know". Drake said, hoping that he believed it, but at that he was grong.

"Really, because some testimonies told me that the vigilante was here". Norman said to him, revealing that he already know the truth, just as he took an arrow and put it on one of the spots where an arrow was found. "You have something else to say? Some threat that he said?".

Drake shook his head. "No, that's all".

"Alright, I would leave you now". And with that, Norman and the officers leave the offices at the docks, and when they already leave, Drake talked with his men.

"I'm not going to risk myself". Drake started. "That man, 'The Arrow' or whatever is his name, think that he can come and threat me it's wrong. Talk to the Triads, we need them to keep our business safe".

After seeing that Drake wasn't going to make it easy, Ash decided to take a step in stoping his business, by helping Leaf, but not as Ash, he will do it as 'The Arrow', because in that way they can make justice, not only to Molly, also to Starling City. '_Alright Leaf, I think you will need more help to end with Drake Somers_'. He thought as he get ready to make a visit to Leaf.

At Leaf's apartment, she was starting to get worried that Drake Somers was going to get away with it, and Molly Nocenti wasn't going to have justice for her father's murder, but just as she was so deep in her thoughts, the lights went down in her apartment, just as she was worried that someone was going to attack her, she grabbed a handgun from her desk, just as she saw someone in front of her, it was the Starling City vigilante, 'The Arrow'. "W-what do you want?".

"Leaf Lance". He started. "I'm here to help you".

"With what?". Leaf asked a little bit scared.

"With your case against Drake Somers, what do you need to stop Mr. Somers?".

"I would need proves that he really send to kill Spencer Nocenti, and proves that he is related to the Chinese Triads".

"Then that's what I can get". He said, just as he leave.

Later that night, 'The Arrow' attacked the offices of one of the man of trust of Drake Somers, just to get information. When that man regained conscious, he was chained at the railway tracks. "Listen, you have 2 minutes to tell me that Drake Somers send to kill Spencer Nocenti or the train of the train of 10:20 are going to drag you". The Arrow said, making his threat to him.

"Uh-uh". The man started, showing signs of fear.

"One minute, time is ending".

"There is a file, at Mr. Somers office, thats all I know". He said, telling him the truth. "Wait, don't leave me here!".

Just at that, 'The Arrow' shot an arrow at the chains, freeing that man, just in time before the train get there. '_So there is an archive with proves, that's a beggining_'. After assaulting Mr. Somers office, he got the file and he gave it to Leaf.

At the next day Drake Somers started to show signs of desesperation, that his contacts of the Triads are now talking with him. "This bastard is now trying to take me down, what is his problem?".

"Maybe he is not the problem, it's that attorney the real trouble". The woman, that has long silver blue hair, told to him. "So that will only have one solution".

"And that will be...".

"We are going to kill Leaf Lance".

"I think you can do it, Karen".

"Please, call me China, that's how they know me".

At the next day, Leaf was talking with Molly, to tell her that they were getting close to bring Mr. Somers down, and that she would get justice, and Molly was really thankful for her help. Leaf and Hilda were getting close to end this case, without knowing that Drake Somers has already took action against Leaf.

Later that night, Ash pay a visit to Leaf's apartment, just to have a talk with her. When he arrived, he asked Brock for some privacy with her, to which he agreed, only if he was near. Ash knock at the door, waiting for answer, that Leaf took not much later. "Hey".

"What do you want?". Leaf asked confused, seeing that Ash has a paper bag at his hands.

"Well I thought for a moment and I realized that I wanted to do something with you that we haven't do in years". He started, just as he opened the bag, tooking out an ice cream. "Eat some ice cream".

Not much later, both of them were eating from the ice cream, and were talking about some recent events. "Well my mom wants me to took my father's place at the company, but I think that maybe is just because I think they want me to be just like him". Ash confesed to her.

"You should honor thy father, but just at your way". Leaf said to him.

"Yeah, I think so. So, how is Max?".

"He is doing well, he was recently admited at the police academy". Leaf answered about her little brother. "I think he would make it".

"He talked so much about it before I leaved, but I'm glad he did it". Ash said. "Your dad is so overprotective with the cops out there".

"Is just that with Drake Somers business with the triads, he is only trying to protect me". Just as she ended, the door was forced, when from there entered three assassins of the Triads, one of them was China (Karen). Ash and Leaf hide from them, just as they heard shots pointing near to them.

"We need to be quiet". Ash wispered to her, but both were found by one of the assassins, but just before they could get shot by one of them, Brock appeared and shot at two of them, leaving China alone. When Brock was going to fight, China tackle him to the floor, and she was near to kill Brock with a knife, but just in time Ash showed from the hallway, looking at China and throw a kitchen knife to the hand of China, disarming her, forcing her to retreat. Ash goes to confort a really scared Leaf about this situation.

Some time later, the police arrived to the area, to check what happened, revealing that the officers that were at watch there were killed by the assassins, just as Detective Lance was taking a declaration from Brock about what happen there. "I guess we should be thankful with you Mr. Digle, afterall you were the near one after our partners were murdered". Detective Lance said to Brock, just as his look is now staring at Ash. "Well, apparently my daughters are in danger when you are near to them, you should keep your distance from her".

Just after that, Ash and Brock proceed to leave, but what catch Brock interest was about how Ash saved him, so he decided to know it from him. "How did you that?". He asked with curiosity.

"Do what?". Ash asked, making the fool of himself about the situation.

"When you throw the knife, you were at three meters from me, how did you do that?".

"Well... I guess I was lucky". Ash answered, without revealing his secret. "Come on, let's go and don't worry I won't escape now".

"If you say so Mr. Queen".

At the next day, Ash was already at the smelter, loading his arrows and darts, because now Drake Somers is at real trouble for what he had done. '_Drake Somers, get ready, because I won't be holding back_'. After gaving a last thought, he put his hood on.

At the Starling City harbor, Drake Somers was getting really worried, because now that 'The Arrow' had make a threat and stole a file that can put him on jail for years, he meet China White and her men. "Get ready for when he comes".

"Don't worry Mr. Somers, he isn't going to ruin our business". And with that she leaved with some of her men, while they stayed Drake Somers and his bodyguards, because he was the main target. Some of them already loaded their guns, but then one of them was hit with an arrow, hurting him badly. Then one by one, they were falling to lost their conscious or die.

"Drake Somers!". He heard a shout near to him at the wall, he looked at 'The Arrow' pointing him with an strange arrow, and he shoted it, near to him. "Confess that you ordered the death of Spencer Nocenti for your deals with the Triads!".

He remained silent, until he get shot with an arrow at his hand. "Alright! Alright! I did it! I did it!". Drake confesed, really scared as he screamed of the pain in his hand, just as 'The Arrow' get close and took the arrow he shot to the wall. When he was leaving he was intercepted by China.

"Zhè yītiān, wǒ jiāng jiéshù nǐ". China said her threat in chinese. (This day I will take you down).

"Wǒ chángshì tā". 'The Arrow' responded. (then try it).

After that words, China rushed to attack the hooded figure, but he started to defend and attacked her with his own moves, making this a close tough fight, making this the first real fight that 'The Arrow' had since he appeared.

"Nǐ de dòngzuò dǎdòng wǒ". China said. (Your movements impressed me). "Dànshì zhè bù huì shì wǒmen zuìhòu yīcì duìjué". (But this isn't going to be our last fight). And with that she retreat, after seeing that the police was coming.

'The Arrow' was leaving the docks, but then he was intercepted by one cop, but not an ordinary, he was the Detective Norman Lance. "Freeze!". He ordered, as he pointed his gun to the vigilante. "Put your bow down!".

'The Arrow' obeyed, but when the detective was getting close, 'The Arrow' shoted an arrow near the detective, distracting him after that, but when the detective looked to where the hooded vigilante was, but he was gone. He proceed to look at the strange arrow that the vigilante shoted, when looked close, he looked close to see a button on the arrow and pressed it, starting to hear something. _"Confess that you ordered the death of Spencer Nocenti for your deals with the Triads!"."Alright! Alright! I did it! I did it!"_. the detective chuckled after hearing the record. "Son of a bitch".

_**-Drake-Somers-**_

The next day, after the news of the confess of Drake Somers, he was arrested with charges of ordered murder, attempted ordered murder and drug dealing, getting years at his sentence. '_One more down_'. After that, Ash goes to Queen Consolidated, where they were going to start the building of 'Red Queen's Applied Sciences Building'. Between the guests of the event are Samuel, Delia, Lyra, Gary and Leaf.

After Samuel gave an introductional speech, he was going to announce that Ash was going to be the new CEO of Queen Consolidated (without Ash approval), but then Ash arrived and take a drink from one waiter, were he was gonna make what is neccesary to fulfil his father wish, but for that he can't be the man they want him to be. '_I have to do this, for my father I can't be how they want me to be_'.

"What good speech Samuel". Ash said, with a fake joking tone. "Specially since it's MY family company".

"Ash, what are you doing?". Delia asked, showing signs that the attitude of her son is annoying her, because he was embarrassing his family.

"I thought it would be easy to announce that I will take my spot at my family company". Ash said. "But I won't do that, I'm not like my dad, so don't aske me to be like him". Ash said with a fake smile as he proceed to leave, when no one can't see him, his face changed from that fake smile to a serious one. '_Dad, I can't be the man they want to see, because I can't do both things, one day I can take my place at the company_'.

**One more done! And now Ash is taking serious his mission, by 'making' a fool in front, embarrassing all, but he isn't gonna make himself look like an idiot, because his mission are gonna end in a really epic way.**

**Anyway, on the next chapter is going to appear Deathshot, so wait for it, because the story also is gonna be awesome.**

**Also, remember to follow this story, add it as your favorite, and leave your review. I'm out.**


	11. Chapter 11: Deadshot

**Hey, it's DarkSoldier with another chapter of "Poke Arrow: The Undertaking", that is gonna be a real good one, because today we are gonna introduce other dangerous enemy, Deadshot, but later we are gonna introduce his name from Pokemon, but I can only tell you one thing: Is one rival of Ash.**

**So here we goes, get ready with an epic new episode of the trainer, at this world as "The Arrow". Fasten your seatbelts, because it's gonna be a fast ride.**

**Disclaim: I told you once that I don't own Pokemon or Arrow.**

Chapter 11: Deadshot

Ash was getting for another night, as he lifted some bricks with a chain, he knew that every single name on the list are dangerous, corrupts. '_This people are a dangerous cancer_'. With that thought, he released the chain, just as the bricks broke on the floor. One of them was Mr. Holder, his company built bad conditions buildings at the Glades, there were too many fires, and too many funerals. And tonight, he was gonna pay for his sins. '_The cancer can be fought and cured, only needs a surgery, and the right instrument_'.

It was a clear night at Starling City, and today another name was gonna be take down by 'The Arrow', the man was relaxing in his house, he has wavy short brown hair and green eyes, he was Burgh Holder, but now he feels secure with the security tonight, just as he like other millionaires from Starling are scared of 'The Arrow'. "Now that everything is clear, now we can focuss our attention on Unidac Industries, alright, see you tomorrow at the office". He ended that call, Just as he was feeling secure, one of his men get shot with an arrow, falling to the floor. When the others noticed the arrow, they were attacked by 'The Arrow'. Just as others were took down, Burgh Holder try to escape from the hooded vigilante, but he was stoped by him.

"I have more security inside, all I had to do is make a call". Burgh Holder said, feeling secure.

"Go ahead, they can't hear you". 'The Arrow' said, as he dropped some guns at the floor, in front of him.

"What the hell do you want?".

"How many people died on those fires? How many?!".

He was threatning him, but what he doesn't know, was that someone else has a sight on Burgh Holder, this man is an mysterious sniper, that was at a distance were he can shot to both, and can't be watched by them at same time.

"The courts said that you don't have debts with the victims, I disagree". He make it clear. "Burgh Holder, you...". He started, just as the sniper shot Burgh at the heart, making the now corpse to fall to the pool of the roof. 'The Arrow' shoted some arrows in defense and found protection with a wall from the shots from the sniper, but he got hurt on his right shoulder, knowing that this is dangerous.

_**-Burgh-Holder-**_

At the smelter, he took out the bullets from his shoulder, holding the pain from the needle. Just as he ended he marked the name of Burgh Holder from the list, not surprised about Burgh's death, knowing that he can have more than one enemy. After a moment, he started to feel dizzy and weak, almost falling to the floor,. 'The bullet... poison'. He runned to his bag to find some herbs and drinked some strange liquid, just before as he feel out on the floor.

When he regained his conscious, he looked at the hour, it was now on morning, knowing that his mom is gonna be really worried about this. '_Damn it_'. Just as he took his sweater and leaved to his house. When he arrived to the mansion, he heard his mom and Samuel talking to the police, and also looked that there were Lyra and Brock there. '_Oh jeez, this is great_'. When he entered, Brock was the first to noticed it. "What happened with Lyra?". Ash asked, unknowing the situation of his sister.

"Lyra and her 'friends' enter on a store and took some dresses from there, the breathalyzer got illuminated like a christmas tree". Brock answered. "So, how was your night sir?".

"You mean when I said I was going to the bathroom at the dinner and I don't returned?". He said, just as Brock nodded.

"Maybe now I have to watch you while you pee". Just after that, Ash goes with his mom.

"Thank you officers, my wife and I appreaciate that, I will see you outside". Samuel said, as he and the officers proceed to go outside. Then Ash heard his mom chiding his sister for her actions, and also looked how Lyra gets away with it, as she fooled her mom. Ash can't believe it, he looked disappointed with both, specially with his mom, since she didn't do nothing, and looked at Lyra, how she leaved smilling. "You look terrible". Lyra said, as she leave to her room.

"Are you serious with that, letting her miss school?". He said disappointed.

"When she is like that is better gave her some space". Delia said, defending herself.

"She is testing you".

"Yeah, but from where she learned it?". She said, hitting the nail at her son.

"Mom... it is the same thing that happen when I was at her age, looking back I would have used less space and more parenting". Ash said, making him look his disappointment at his mom. Delia didn't say it in front of him, but he was right.

The police was now investigating the death of Burgh Holder, the detective Lance was confused, at the scene there were arrows, but the death was caused by a bullet. "This don't have sence". Norman said.

"Well, Holder has the profile, a rich son of a bitch". The other detective said. He has spiky light red hair, directed to his back and red eyes, he is Lance Hilton. "Red meat for the hooded and we recovered one arrow".

"Yeah Lance, only this time the cause of death is a double shot through the heart and our assassin doesn't use fireguns".

"Well, maybe finally he found out that there are easy ways to kill someone instead of use a bow and arrows". Lance said. "It's like you said, the man is crazy". And with that both of them proceed to continue the investigation.

At the same time, at the smelter, Ash was doing his own investigation, he was looking for the sniper that poison him with that bullet, because that was the cause of his poisoning, the bullet has one strange poison. '_This bullet has curare, this is a really strange neurotoxine, and only a few people can get it_'. Ash was looking at the archives of the CIA, FBI and the Interpool, looking for the man. Then he found the man, there was no photo, no name, just an alias. '_Deathshot_'.

Ash now is at the crime scene looking for his own clues about Deathshot, first of all, he was looking for the track of the bullets that he shot at the roof of that night, so he do some parkour to get more high, looking for the place that he thought that. Then he found it. '_Now I need to found our shoter, and I know who can help_'.

Ash have a travel to a work shop, but this one was unique, at this they worked russians, but they have one thing in secret, they were from the russian mafia, the Bratva. "Hello I'm looking for Alexei Leonov". Ash asked to the bald man that was working in front of him. "I know Scott". After hearing the name the man reacted.

"You are looking at him". Alexei said. "Follow me".

Just as they entered, one of the men inside try to grab Ash, from behind and knocked him, barely surprising them.

"dostatochno etogo der'ma, my yavlyayemsya vse s toy zhe storony, ya Bratva". Ash said, now threatning him. (Enough of this shit, we are all of the same side, I'm Bratva). Then he showed him the tattoo with the Bratva symbol.

"How do you know Scott?". asked Alexei.

"I know him, because I once saved his life".

"I need to gain information, but what do you want?".

"I'm looking for a shoter, he uses bullets, dipped in a neurotoxin".

"I'm gonna call Scott, when he confirms your story, we would look for him".

"v poryadke , YA skoro vernus'". Ash said, as he leave. (Alright, I will return). "Thank you".

At the next day, Ash was at the smelter, but he wasn't alone, he was with Gary and Brock, but this time he wasn't talking with them about his secret, he was talking with them about his 'new great' idea, he was going to open a nightclub right there at the smelter. '_With_ _this, now I have my excuse to tell them about what I do in the_ _nights_'. "Well, what do you think?".

"Well... are you sure about the place?". Gary asked his friend.

"Of course, only had to put the name Queen on the place, and everyone will come". Ash answered. "Why are you doubting about me?".

"Well, you don't know how to manage a nightclub, and that's why we are gonna go to a good one tonight".

"Alright man, is good to know about the business before we start it". After that, Gary leave both Ash and Brock. "Well, can I have your opinion?".

"I don't think you need it". Brock said.

"Of course, everyone's opinion is important".

"Well... I don't think that the Glades are the right place, but you are the one working on it". After that, both men leave the place. '_They_ _feel for it, I hope that everyone's feel_ _too_'.

Later that night, Ash and Gary went to that nightclub that Gary told him, and as they entered, both see that the security in the front stoped Brock. "Mr. Queen". Ash goes to the door to 'talk' with him.

"I'm gonna handle this". Ash then said something. "I have never seen this man in my life". Ash screwed Brock, and leave with Gary, gaving a wink to Brock.

When they were there, Gary and Ash were talking about the owner of the club, he was an old 'friend' of both, also Ash sleeped with his wife... before the wedding. Just then both meet Hilda and Leaf. "Well, well, well, what are you doing here?". Gary said, with a teasing tone to Leaf.

"Well, we are here to relax from work". Leaf answered, just as they were having a calm talk, Ash found someone that he didn't think to found there: Lyra.

"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be grounded at home". Ash said, sounding dissappointed of his sister.

"Well, I can get away with it, specially mom". Lyra said. "And you think you can say that, you are barely my brother". Then she looked at Gary and Leaf. "Oh, and they didn't tell you?".

"Tell me what?".

"That during your time on the island, Gary and Leaf were really, really close". Lyra said, trying to make him realice the situation. "Both slept together". And with that, both Gary and Leaf were really pissed off with Lyra, and when one of them was gonna talk, one security officer asked Ash and Gary to come with him. Both agreed, knowing that maybe the things aren't gonna end well. When they entered, both were grabbed by the other officers.

"Well, well, well... if it is Ash Queen". The owner, that has brown short hair, and brown eyes, looked at them. "What brings you here?".

"Nice to see you Tyson, still mad with me about what happened a few years?". Ash asked, just as he got punched in the stomach.

"You have guts to come here!".

"Hey leave him alone!". Gary shouted, just as he and Ash started to fight with the security officers, but son they were grabbed again by more officers, then Leaf appeared and helped the boys.

"Enough, all of you can't return here!". Tyson shouted.

And with that, the three leaved. "Your club suck man!". Gary shouted to him.

After that incident, Brock took the boys to eat, where it works Brock brother's widow, were he spends most of the night talking with her. Now Gary was trying to make the words to say to Ash about what Lyra said about Leaf and him. Until he finally now what to say.

"Dude, I don't wanted that you know it in that way". Gary said, now with a worried face. "I wanted to told you, I...".

"It's alright man, at that time I was dead". Ash said, showing resentment at his friend. "There are not rancor man".

And when Gary was gonna talk, Ash got a call at his cellphone. It was from Alexei.

"Chto sluchilos' ?". Ash responded. (What happened?). After seeing Gary face, he need a good lie. "It's a russian model". He said, as he gave a wink to his friend. "Do you mind?".

"Dude, I see why you didn't get mad. Alright I will gave you some space". Gary said as he goes to order.

_"Well, apparently Scott was right about you". _Alexei said._ "So here is the name you are looking at"._

"Who is the shoter?". Ash asked to his Bratva contact.

_"His name is Trip Lawton"._

**CUT! That was perfect. I figured out that some villains of the story can be Ash rivals, so I tried to look out someone to this story, so... yeah I choosed this one randomly, because I didn't know who to pick, so sorry, next time I will pick right.**

**On the next one, It gonna take place the shootout between "The Arrow" vs Deadshot, and if you watched that episode of Arrow, you know how is gonna end :).**

**Until next one 'Lone Gunmen'. DarkSoldier out.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Lone Gunmen fight

**I'm back, with another episode of "Poke Arrow: The Undertaking", that has a good start for a new story (well it's my first one), but you know what I'm talking about, and if you don't, then f*ck you.**

**Well, it doesn't matter now, because here it is, a new EPIC episode, so enjoy this, or you can *lost signal*.**

**Disclaim: I don't own Pokemon or Arrow, how long I have to do this shit?**

Chapter 12: The Lone Gunmen fight

_"His name is Trip Lawton"._ Alexei said.

"Do you know his ubication?". Ash asked to the member of the Bratva.

_"Right now he is at a hotel at the Glades". _Alexei responded. _"I'm gonna gave you his ubication, listen carefully"._

"YA slushayu". (I'm listening).

Alexei proceeded to gave Ash the ubication of Trip, and he know that if this man is really dangerous, while he is still outside. At same time, at an hotel room, a man with dirt blonde medium long hair and blue grey eyes, was watching the TV, at the cannel that was gaving a report about the death of Mr. Holder, not paying so many attention, because he was related to the news. While he was watching that, he was making a tattoo with a name on it, and it says: _Burgh Holder. _He has many tattoos in his body, all of them were names, but all of them he know what it means. The names were the names of his targets. One of the names there, includes the last name _Diggle._

In that night, Ash goes there as 'The Arrow', trying to end with this, gets near to the room that Alexei gave to him. When he was at the door, he forced it, entering to the room, to found that no one was there, he looked carefully, and found a laptop at a desk near the bedroom. When he get to close, Deadshot appeared, and started a shootout there, using wristguns to defend himself from 'The Arrow'. After he shot enough bullets to know that he has the advantage, he proceed to escape through the window. When 'The Arrow' looked at the room again, now Deadshot was gone, and the laptop was damaged. '_Maybe I have_ _a chance to know what he planned here_'. And with that, he took the laptop. '_Maybe I know who can help me with this_'.

At the next day, Ash was walking through Queen Consolidated, searching the one that can help him, he looked through the first floor at the employees information. Then he goes to the correct floor (**A/N: I don't know which floor is at the serie, so deal with it**), when he gets to the floor 17, he asked to the recepcionist there for the employee he is looking for. "Hi, is Serena Smoak here?".

"Yeah, she is at her cubicle right now". The recepcionist answered. "Seventh cubicle at the right Mr. Queen".

"Thank you". And with that he leaved to the cubicle of his friend. When he gets there, he looked at her. She was so busy, but at the same time showing some clumsiness there. '_She looks pretty when she is clumsy_'. He thought as he was staring at her. "Knock, knock, special delivery to Miss Smoak". He said, trying to see her reaction.

"Yeah, wha-". She started, just as she see Ash staring at her. '_Oh god, is here_'. "H-hi Ash". She said nerviosly, just as her cheeks were flushing in pink. "What brings you here?".

"Well, I had a favor to ask to you, only to the best IT girl of Queen Consolidated". He said, just as he showed her a laptop. "When I was at a coffee shop, I accidentally I spill coffee on my laptop, and want to see if you can regain the data there". When he gave her 'his' laptop, she stared at it.

"Why it had bullet impacts?". She asked curiously.

"The coffee shop was at the Glades".

"Uh, well you better chose a safer one next time". She said, showing for the first time confidence in front of him. "Let's see what I can do".

"Thank you, I know you can do this, you are the best". Just as he leaved, he gave her a wink, just as she blushed again. '_She is the best, I know she can do it_'. "Call me when you get something".

"I will Ash, I will call you later". She said, hidding her blush. '_Why he asked me? from all he chosed me, maybe he... oh god!_'. She thought, as she giggled from her thought. Then, she stared at the laptop tha Ash brought. "Alright, let's see what you got".

Ash now was getting more ready, it have been 4 hours since he talked with Serena, and he was just exercising at the smelter, waiting for Serena to call him. '_Maybe she isn't done yet_'. But before he could think about, his phone started to ring, and looked who was calling him. The call was from Serena, and proceed to answer. "Hi, Serena".

_"Hey, Ash I got something that might interest you". _Serena said. _"I found something from your laptop"._

"That's great, I will go soon".

_"Yeah, see you soon"._

'_Alright, let's_ _go_'. Ash took his shirt and his jacket and put it on, leaving to Queen Consolidated. When he arrived, he proceeded to go straight to Serena's cubicle, where he found her, and chuckled at the image that he was looking. She was taking a nap. '_Let's mess around with her_'. "Time to wake up beaty". He whispered to her ear, that makes her jump from her seat immediately. She freaked out, just as Ash was burst into laughing.

"Jeez, don't do that again Ash". Serena said, a little bit irrritaded and embarrassed. '_Oh god, he stared at me while I was taking a nap_'.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist"."So what do you got Serena?".

"Well, I could find something here".

"That's good to know, I know I could count on you". He winked at her, as she blushed from his compliment. "What do you got?".

"Well, first of all this isn't your laptop, because I found blueprints from the Starling City Stock Market". She answered. "Where is gonna take place the auction of Unidac Industries".

"My bad there, do you know something?".

"Well this laptop belongs to one of the competitors of Samuel Steele for the auction of Unidac".

"Trip Lawton".

"No, this belongs to Pierce Porter". (**A/N: I don't remember who hired Deadshot at that episode, so I make this one**) She said. "Who is Trip Lawton?".

"Apparently he works for Mr. Porter". Ash said. '_So that means the next attack is gonna take place at the stock market, this gonna take a while_'. "Thank you Serena, I owe you one". '_And I need help to cover all the spaces there_'.

That night, at the police department, Detective Lance was going to look for something at his car. When he got it, he felt that someone grabbed his arm from behind, and that one, was 'The Arrow'. "You have balls to be here, you crazy bastard!".

"Calm down detective". The Arrow said. "The man you are looking for is gonna attack soon".

"Aren't you doing that right now?!".

"The shoter is Trip Lawton, known as Deadshot. He was hired to attack all the people interested at the auction of Unidac by Pierce Porter".

"Why should I believe you?". But then he didn't heard answer, and also feel his arm free. Then he see next to him the laptop from Deadshot with an arrow with a note. '_Here is all about him_'. Then he took the laptop to check what information was there. When he checked the info, he was shocked, 'The Arrow' was actually helping the police to capture a killer. Then he found that the info about the event was provided by Mr. Porter. He called some officers to go and protect the buyers of the auction, and also started to put charges on Pierce Porter for planned murder and of attempted murder. '_Who would believe it? the vigilante actually helped_'.

At another place of the city, Trip was getting ready for his work, and also he was making some tattoos with the names of his future victims, between the names, was writed _Samuel Steele, _so now Ash has another reason to be worried, because now his stepfather is now in danger. '_I never miss a shot, so tonigh, everyone is gone_'.

At that evening, all the buyers were calm down, mostly because they don't know about the danger that they are, with Deadshot having them in his eye, also the police was at the place, mostly because protect the guests of the night, also to arrest Pierce Porter, but before all happen, the Queen family had arrived to the evening (including Lyra, because her mom wasn't gonna leave her alone), they also feel secure with Brock with them, that was his job (well mostly protect Ash, but you know what Ash does) but he knows that tonight was gonna be a 'quiet' one. Ash also got ready to face Deadshot, and end with this tonight.

"Atention please". The auctioneer of the night started. "We are gonna start the auction of Unidac Industries in ten minutes".

When the guests started to enter the place, the police took Pierce Porter with them, because they were gonna 'talk' with him, but just as Mr. Porter was took out, Norman noticed something out of place. He watched as a red spot was pointing to Samuel, when he remember what it was he do his other job of the night. "Get down!". Just as he tackle down Samuel to avoid the shot, just as the waiter behind get the bullet. When everyone looked scared, they were screaming and runned outside, to avoid the bullets.

Brock was protecting Delia and Lyra, when they noticed something. "Where are Samuel and Ash?!". Delia asked desperatly, just as Brock noticed how Samuel was took out by the police. But he noticed that Ash was gone already.

"Samuel is fine, but I can't see Ash". Brock said, just as he noticed how Ash got out by the doors that go to the stairs. '_What is he doing?_'. Just as Delia and Lyra were safe, Brock followed the path of Ash.

Ash was almost running, just as he got near a trash can, taking out his hood and his bow and arrows. '_Deadshot, tonight I'm gonna stop you_'. Just as he runned and putted his hood, because he has to end this sooner or later. Just as he was already more floors up, Brock noticed that a trash can was open, and that something was took out from there.

From the spot where Deadshot was shoting some of the guests and police officers, just as he heared how the door behind him was forced. "Welcome, enjoying the show?". Deadshot said sarcastically to the hooded figure in front of him.

"Tonight you are going down". The Arrow said, just as shootout started between them, just as Deadpool shoted to the position where he knows that 'The Arrow' was there. '_I need to findout how to don't get shot_'. He runned to another position, avoiding the shots from Deadshot. "You know that you are hard to find Trip?".

"So you investigate me?". Trip (Deadshot) said. "That's how everyone start". Just as he shoted again to the position of 'The Arrow'.

When he didn't Heard any shots, 'The Arrow' shoted an arrow to the position where Deadshot was, and when he was gonna shot again, he looked at the place where Deadshot was, to see the man that was fighting, was now on the floor, almost dead, with an arrow on the eye. '_All is done_'. Just as he started to leave, he noticed something else. Brock was there with a bullet wound in his shoulder, just as he passed out, losing his conscious. 'The Arrow' tooked him and helped him. '_I need to help him, but also that means that I have to reveal my secret_'. He thought how he get on this situation. '_I guess I have no choice_'. And the took him to his hideout in the smelter, and took the same herbs and drink that he used. "Here take this". Brock tooked it, just as he fainted in the table after took them.

Just as Brock regained his conscious, he looked around the strange place. '_Where am I?_'. He has many thoughts just as he heared someone behind him.

"Hello Brock". The man said, just as Brock heared that familiar voice

The bodyguard looked from where he heard the man, just as he looked the someone with a green hood, just as the man took it out, revealing a raven haired boy in front of him. '_No way!_'. "Ash?!".

**I'm done here, and know you see Ash revealing his secret to Brock, to save his life, and I think that was a great choice, and what do you think, Deadshot will return? Well if you watched the first season of Arrow, you already know the answer.**

**On the next one, The Arrow (Ash) is gonna help Leaf again, just as another man on the list is related. The next two chapters are gonna be based on the episode _'An Innocent Man' _and after that, there are gonna be another flashback episode.**

**Remember to leave your review, follow this story or put it as your favorite, until next time people. ;) DarkSoldier out.**


	13. Chapter 13: Saving an innocent man(Pt1)

**Hello, it's your friend DarkSoldier with another episode of 'Poke Arrow: The Undertaking', thanks that all of you Reading this. Also, you noticed that I changed the summary, it's not because I'm gonna change that, it's because I wanted that it makes sense with the story, so don't worry, there aren't gonna be changes on the story.**

**So here we goes. Light, Camera, Action! 'Poke Arrow: The Undertaking' it's on the road.**

**Disclaim: I f*cking told you that I don't own Pokemon or Arrow**

Chapter 13: Saving an innocent man (Pt. 1)

"Hello Brock". The man said, just as Brock heared that familiar voice

The bodyguard looked from where he heard the man, just as he looked the someone with a green hood, just as the man took it out, revealing a raven haired boy in front of him. '_No way!_'. "Ash?!".

The bodyguard looked so shocked, because the man that was supposed to protect, has saved him, also he was the new vigilante of Starling City. "The one and only". Ash said.

"You... you". Brock started. "You are the vigilante?!".

"Yes Brock, I'm 'The Arrow'".

Brock tried to punch him, but Ash dodge it."You son of a bitch, you are a murder". He said to Ash. "Where am I?!".

"I bring you to my base at the smelter because you were dying, the bullet that hit you has a neurotoxin dangerous, it has curare on it, so in other words, I saved your life".

"Curare? Only one man used that". Brock said surprised.

"Deadshot, when I investigated about him, I looked something that surprised me, he killed your brother".

"And you took him down, that doesn't make the difference about what you do".

Ash then took the notebook with the list on it, and showed it to Brock. "At the island I learned something that I learned in the island with this list".

"What, archery lessons?".

"Clarity, to save the city from the corrupts that poison the city, and I want you to help me, to bring justice back to Starling City".

Brock thinked about what Ash had said to him, and also remembered that Ash has killed some men too. After thinking for a moment, he proceed to leave. "You are a criminal, and a murder".

"That offer is still open, so think about that". Ash said to the man that already leaved. '_I know he would think about, because I'm not the only one that wants to make justice_'.

That night, Ash couldn't sleep, and he went to the living room, just as he see Lyra there watching the TV, just as he see the news about a man who supposed kill his wife. He then get near to Lyra. "You can't sleep either?".

"No". Ash said as he took seat next to his sister. "What are you watching?".

"Peter Declan". Lyra answered. "This man killed his wife in their baby's room, psycho".

Just as Ash watched the news, he looked one of the archives with an interview that they made to Peter years ago. Just as Ash watched it, Peter sound sincere. '_Peter Declan is innocent for what I hear, I think one of the names of the list is responsible_'. For a momento of the night, the siblings were talking to each other, just as Lyra thinked that Leaf maybe still has feelings for her brother. "I know I don't look at it, but I'm not the same person I used to be".

"Then show yourself". Lyra said. "I mean the new you".

The next morning, Ash was already up, he goes to the living room to see if Brock was still there, but when he looked there, he looked that his mother was talking with someone else. The man has dark green hair and dark eyes, almost black. "Mom where is Mr. Diggle? And who is he?".

"Well Mr. Diggle resigned this morning, saying that he don't approve your evening activities,and he is his replacement". Delia said to her son.

"Hello Mr. Queen, Tracey Scott at your service". Tracey said, introducing himself. "I will be your new bodyguard".

"Nice to meet you Tracey, wow you have a strong hand". Ash said.

"Well it's five years at SWAT in Monument Point".

"I already feel secure". He lied, sounding so honest.

"Thank god we aren't gonna hear about this man anymore". Delia said, just as the TV were talking about Peter Declan's execution, that's gonna take place in 2 days, just as he hear the message about Declan's wife former boss that it says: _"I hope this gave Camille the peace she deserves"._ What caught Ash's attention was the name of the man. '_Morty Brodeur, so Peter Declan is innocent, because Morty Brodeur is on the list_'. "Morty Brodeur is the boss of the dead wife?".

"Yeah why?". Delia asked.

"No reason, so Tracey I want to go to the town, can you pick the car?". Ash asked to Tracey.

"No offense Mr. Queen, but I have been informated about your escapes, so I will have an eye on you".

"The city is at 20 miles, so who is gonna take me there if you don't drive me there? Right?". Tracey nodded, just as he understand what Ash said was an order. "I like him". And Ash proceed to leave.

Outside Tracey was waiting for Ash to get to the car, that was ready. '_Why is he taking so long?_'. Tracey was thinking in what Ash was doing, just as he see someone drive the motorcycle, just as the rider waves at him. He wave at him, conffused about the situation, until he figured out who was at the bike. It was Ash. "Hey!". But Ash was already leaving. '_Why now? Mrs. Queen isn't gonna take this well_'.

After making his escape, Ash was now at the smelter, making his own investigation, looking for something that match Morty Brodeur with Peter Declan's case, finding that the death wife was an employee at the Morty's company, and that she was one of the important employees of Mr. Brodeur. '_Maybe she dig out something that Morty Brodeur didn't want to be found_'. Ash thoughts about the situation hit the point, maybe the wife find something that could put him at the point to want her death. '_If Peter Declan is innocent, he would need a good lawyer, one that would fight for the right, and I know one that it's perfect_'. He was right, the right lawyer was needed.

Later that night, Ash decided to make his own visit to the lawyer he know for the case, and for that he need that the lawyer meet his alter ego, and that alter ego already worked with her in other case, as he goes through the roofs, until he reached the point. '_Alright, let's ask Leaf to work at the case_'. As he shot an arrow to the window.

At her apartment, Leaf was just arriving at her home, and she wanted to rest, just as she was talking at the phone with one of her partners. "Look, at least this case was easy, next time they should throw me a challenge, alright? See you tomorrow". Just as she hung up, the lights went down. '_It's a robbery? or is..._'. Just as she grabbed her gun to protect herself, she look at the silhouette standing in front of her. "Why are you here?". She asked, just as she recognized that 'The Arrow' was in front of her.

"I need your help". The Arrow said to her.

"With what?".

"Peter Declan, I think he is innocent". Just as she heard the name, she didn't know what to do. "I need you to help him, I will found out his innocence, because I think that Mr. Brodeur is behind this".

"Maybe you are right, but this is gonna be harder tan it looks, but maybe I could try my best". '_Well Leaf, you got that challenge you were asking for_'. She thought at the irony at this. "Maybe I should-". She started, just to see her home empty.

At the same time, at Queen Consolidated, Samuel was looking at the finances of the company, when he found out something out of place. '_Strange, somehow there are $2.6 million dollars gone on a transaction, I need someone to investigate at this_'. He thought at the employees that could track the money, when he got the right name, and take the phone of the office to ask her assistant for the person. "Yeah, I need that you bring Serena Smoak here, please, I need her help".

More later, that night, 'The Arrow' was now looking for Morty's right hand at his company, tracking his cellphone to get the right spot, when he got the spot. '_Got you_'. That's when he find a car near the traffic lights, at that car was a man with short black hair and Brown eyes, he could gave the key for Peter's innocence, he is the first step to make Morty pay for poison the city. He is his right hand, Matt Istook.

"Now Morty isn't going to worry about Peter anymore, as the secret is safe with us". He talked with someone else through a phone call. "This would give us mor-". He couldn't end, just as the car stoped inmediately, in the middle of the road, and his phone fall under the seats. He try to look for it, but when he find it, was too late.

"Matt Istook, you have failed this city!". 'The Arrow' said, just as he knocked him out, taking him to interrogate him at a dark alley, tying him at his hands. "Tell me what you know about the death of Karin Declan, and don't dare to lie to me".

"What, you don't see the new-". He started, just as an arrow was shot at his hand and he screamed of pain.

"I told you to not lie to me!". He threatned, just as he pointed another arrow. "Next one goes to the leg".

"Alright! Alright!". Matt said, just as 'The Arrow' drop down the arrow. "Karin found out something that risked Mr. Brodeur's company, she found about how the company throw residues at the valleys outside Starling City, and she said that she was gonna make this public, she couldn't let them do that and-".

"Then Morty order her death and framed that the death was made by the husband". 'The Arrow' concluded, just as Matt nodded. "Where is the file?".

"At the office, near the safebox". Matt answered, just as 'The Arrow' set him free. "We know he is innocent, but what you will do?".

"I'm doing the right, saving an innocent man". Just as 'The Arrow' proceed to leave. "You shold go to threat your hand".

The next day, Laurel, was at the office, looking at the files about Peter's case, getting a strange look by everyone, the look was of _'Why is she doing this?'_ and_ 'Is a lost case, don't try it'. _But she knows that the most small chance of innocence would sabe an innocent man. Then, she get the look from the one she didn't believe could watch her doing this: Hilda. "Hey".

"Peter Declan? This is already a lost case. Why you lost your time on this?". Hilda said, just as she looked at all the files in Leaf's desk.

"Because I know someone who think he is innocent". Leaf said, without revealing that she is working with 'The Arrow', but without getting the chance to hide the file that 'The Arrow' get to her. "Wait that'-".

"Where did you get this? This should be in Morty's office, unless...". She get shocked when she hit the spot at her thoughts. "You are working with the vigilante?!". She shouted, getting the attetion of everyone.

"Keep quiet, and you say that Starling City needs a guardian". Leaf defended herself.

"Yeah, but not someone like him".

"He is doing what some people don't dare to do, and maybe that's what we need to prove Peter Declan's innocence".

At Queen Consolidated, Samuel looked at the door, just as Serena arrived there, letting her get in. "Come here Serena".

"Thank you Mr. Steele, did you asked for my help?". Serena asked to her boss, who nodded to her. "And why did you need me?".

"$2.6 million dollars were gone in a transaction that I didn't authorize, and I'm asking you to track the place where the transaction got the money".

"Alright, you can count with me". She said, just as she sighed in relief. '_And I thought he was going to fire me when he asked me to go to his office_'.

At another office, Morty (blonde hair, médium longht that reaches his shoulders, purple eyes) was pissed, because now when he is too close to end with Karin's interference, he is now too close to end in jail for the wastes. "Why now?! Why the vigilante spoted us as his targets?! HE IS TAKING ME OUT OF MY MIND!".

"Maybe we should try something else". One of the board members that know the truth said. "Look at this, is the second case where he interfered".

"And what it's the point?".

"The case is worked by Leaf Lance". Then Morty reacted, after hearing the name of the lawyer. "I think she is the reason why he is doing this".

"You got a point, maybe the lawyer is the one that is behind his work, and I think how to end with this".

"And that is...".

"We need to end with this, by killing Leaf".

"How are we gonna do this?".

"She is going to Iron Heights, and at prisons can happen many things... including riots".

**Wow the suspence is real, and who think that this hitting the spot, is amazing.**

**Next one, well you might know what happen, so until next time. Wow this was short, oh sh*t I don't know what to put here, besides to remember you about review, favorite and follow, so I'm leaving now. DarkSoldier out.**


	14. Chapter 14: Saving an innocent man(Pt2)

**Well, hello I have returned with another chapter of "Poke Arrow: The Undertaking", well to be more exactly, the continuation of last chapter, but you already know that. So enough of that sh*t, let's go.**

**I'M AWESOME, and that makes this EPIC. Well, sorry about that, but I am excited with other stuff (don't ask, or you will be on my list). So here it is, your new chapter.**

**Disclaim: worrA dna nomkeoP nwo t'nod I (hehehehe you already know what that means) B).**

Chapter 14: Saving an innocent man (Pt.2)

_Flashback (Yesterday):_

At Iron Heights, Leaf was tasked to defend Peter Declan (by The Arrow), because she thinks that he deserves one last stand to prove his innocence, and for that she first needed to meet Peter Declan. At the visitors área, she was waiting for the man, and then she saw him. "Mr. Declan, Leaf Lance, your new lawyer". Leaf introduced herself.

"Hi, nice to meet you Leaf". Peter said. "I want to ask you, why you took this case? Many people says that this case is gone".

"Because even at the last moment, the man can prove his innocence, and a someone I trust, believes in you".

"Many people hear my story, but everyone believes the versión that appeared at TV, I couldn't do that to Karin, I love her so much to do that, especially in our baby's room, I think she is not a baby anymore".

Leaf took something from her briefcase, and that was a picture of a 4 year old girl. "I ask for some favors, she is cute, and she is waiting for you, her foster parents are taking care of her, but she still wants her dad".

Peter was happy to hear that words. "Thank you Leaf, your friend was right on recomending this case".

Leaf was there, smiling to him. '_More like a task_'.

Leaf, now has the cards at her hands, because with the file (provided by The Arrow) she is more close to sabe Mr. Declan.

At the Queen's Mansión, Samuel was taking account of Queen Consolidated finances, just as Delia entered there, Samuel looked at her and smiled. "Hey, come in".

"Hey, what are you doing?". Delia asked her husband.

"I'm making accounts of the company finances, there are $2.6 million dollars".

Delia feeled guilty after hearing that. "Well, that was my fault".

"Why? What you do?". Samuel asked, very conffused about this.

"I make an investment at a friend's company, sorry for not consulting that".

"It's alright, but next time you know what to do". Samuel said, just as he kissed her forehead.

_Flashback end._

Brock was at the same restaurant that he took Ash and Gary the other day, he was eating, but he looked some frustrated, not because his client was 'The Arrow', it's because he was right, people deserved the real justice. He was lost in his thoughts, that he didn't see his former sister-in-law in front of him. "Are you ganna stay there drowing your frustrations with fries?".

"Very funny Carly (**A/N: Yeah I forgot to put the name on the chapter she appeared, so sorry for that**)". Brock said to her. "I know that Andy would take your jokes well, but how you want me in good mood after I resigned?".

"Yeah, you told me about his escaping habits, and I asume that's him". She said, just as she pointed to the door, where Ash entered, being followed by his new 'bodyguard' Tracey (**A/N: You know what I mean with that B)**), just as they walk right to Brock's table.

"Hello Brock". Ash said, just as he took seat in front of him. "Without remorse about leaving your job?".

"No, I should be thanking you, I needed some time to think in what you say".

"Maybe was the preassure of protecting me, specially with my habit of you know what".

"Yeah". Brock and Tracey said at same time. "You must be the new one?".

"That's right, Tracey Scott at your service". Tracey said, as he introduced to the former bodyguard.

"Brock Diggle". Brock said, as he salute him. "He is a pain in the ass, right?".

"You have no idea".

"Trust me, I know".

"Do you remember that I'm still here?". Ash said, interrupting their talk, about him. "Don't worry, I'm okay, by the way I need to use the bathroom". Ash said, and Tracey nodded at him, while Brock grined at the situation.

"What's funny?". Tracey asked.

"Well, by this time, he is already gone". Brock said, with a chuckle.

"What?! Oh this is great". Tracey said, just as he runned to the bathroom, to find that Ash is already gone. '_He is a huge pain in the ass_'.

Ash was already at the smelter, getting ready to gave the last hit at Morty Brodeur's dark business that caused the death of Karin Camille Declan (**A/N: Yeah, that's why I put two names**), and blamed Peter Declan for the crime. '_You better cooperate, because one innocent life is on the line_'. With that last thought, Ash put his hood. 'The Arrow' now enter for the final strike.

At Morty's office, he was destroying many files he can, because if 'The Arrow' is close to end with his business, he need to destroy everything that can put him on prison, but now, with all the time he has, he better hurry. "We need to rid off at all that can put us in prison, and that also can also close the company". Morty said, show his despair to end his. "Move your ass! Hurry!". But when he was close to end, the lights at the office turns off, meaning just one thing. "He is here!".

When everyone loaded their weapons, some arrows were shot at his bodayguards, getting really hurt, only standing in their feet Morty and 'The Arrow'. "Morty Brodeur, you have failed this city!". The hooded vigilante shouted. "It's time to confess your sins Mr. Brodeur! Or you will suffer the consequences!".

'_This is it, all end here_'. "Camille was one of the most important employees of the company, she was counter here, but when she digged more information that she has at her limits, we know that we were done". Morty said, scared of what 'The Arrow' can do. "So that only left us one option to the situation, but we needed the alibi to make her death as another victim".

"So you blame Peter Declan, and with that you sepparated a father from his daughter". 'The Arrow' said, just as he heard Morty's chuckle. "What did you do now?!".

"At business, we always has our back up, and tonight, Peter will talk with his lawyer, and you know, anything can happen at prisons, and by midnight, let's just say that a riot is going take place, and Leaf Lance couldn't make it safe". He said, just as 'The Arrow' hit him on the head, leaving him unconscious.

After hearing that, 'The Arrow' looked at the clock at the office, the hour there showed 11:40, leaving him with twenty minutes to make it to Iron Heights. '_I must hurry_'.

At Iron Heights, Leaf was making her visit to Peter Declan, to talk with him, before the sentence can be make there. Just as she waited, the man that she defended was entering there. "Hello, I know is late, but I needed to talk with you".

"It's alright". Peter started. "I know what you are gonna say, that you couldn't make it, but it doesn't matter, I already heard that before". He concluded, showing to her that he might lost all his hope.

"What about your daughter? What about Annie? She needs a father, her real father to take care of her". Just as she ended, she looked at Peter, who regained his last hope to make it. "Also, I could prolong the last sentence, so maybe you can have more days before to prove all your innocence".

Outside Iron Heights, 'The Arrow' arrived there, moving fast because, he has ten minutes to enter there, without drawing all the attention. '_I need to take one of the guards uniforms_'. Just as he watched one of the guards walked outside. '_Just my lucky day_'. And with that, he assaulted the guard. "I need to take this borrowed". He said, just as he took the uniform.

Now, he entered there, with the uniform, only know that he wears a ski mask to hide his identity, he looked at the clock, the time was running, now he has five minutes to enter and save Leaf and Peter. '_Now I need to hurry_'. Just as he runned through Iron Heights hallways to get close to save Leaf and Peter. Just as he runned, the corrupt officers that Morty hired for finish the job, they proceed to turn the cameras off, and then they opened the cells of the prisoners. With that only means that the clock was now at 12:00. It was already midnight.

Leaf and Peter were conversating, just as the event started. "What's going on?". Leaf asked, just as the prisoners runned through the hallways, just as they get to the area were Leaf and Peter were talking, and they see that they wanted to get there, because that was their job, but before they could enter, they see that the door behind them was getting open, and they see someone wearing a guard uniform and a ski mask, and also has a bow and arrows.

"Over here". The masked man said, just as Leaf recognized him. It was 'The Arrow'. "Come here if you want to survive!".

Both of them nodded and go with him, just as the door that was holding the prisoners get torn down, and one of them catched Leaf's arm, taking her with the others. "Help!". She screamed, just as the situation was getting more dangerous, but that was enough to make 'The Arrow' heard her voice, as he tackled the prisoner to the floor, and gave him many punches at his face, leaving him unconscious. After he ended that, he looked at Leaf, that was scared, because of his actions, he almost killed someone in front of her.

After the incident, Norman was talking with Leaf, telling her that Morty was arrested, because his right hand declared to the police a few hours ago, proving Peter Declan's innocence, just as they both talked about the vigilante, she tells him what she saw. At a alleyway not so far, 'The Arrow' was watching the scene. '_One more down_'.

_**-Morty-Brodeur-**_

Later that night, at the police office, Norman was looking for something at the security cameras of the Deadshot incident, looking for something. "Keep looking". He said just as he watched something that caught his eye."Wait stop! Repeat frame by frame". He ordered, just as the man that was working with the videos obeyed, and do what he said, just as he found someone out of his place. '_You gotta be kidding? Now I got you_'.

The next morning, at the Queen Mansion, Ash looked at the living room, finding his former bodyguard Brock there, because Tracey resigned the night before. "Hey, looking for the old job vacant? The other one gave up last night". Ash said, trying to make it cool with him.

"Actually I am more interested in the other vacant". Brock answered, just as he get close to Ash. "I'm in". He put his hand in front, just as Ash took it and shook his hand.

"Well we shoul-". He started, just as the police entered, and they put handcuffs on Ash. "What is going on?!". His shouts were heard by his family, that appeared there.

"Ash, what's going on?". Samuel asked, conffused about this.

"I would tell you what's going on". They Heard the voice that belongs to Detective Norman Lance. "Ash Queen, you are under arrest by the crimes of robbery, violence, armored assault-".

"You gotta be kidding me?!". Ash shouted.

"And murder, take him boys". And with that the police take Ash to the police office, because they had 'arrested' the man that they are looking for. They arrested 'The Arrow'.

**Ash is under arrest? Does this means that his crusade has ended? What do you think people? Well the ones that watched Arrow will know what happened next. The next episode, yes is a flashback episode. This one already has a name. Don't forget to leave your review, mark it as your favorite or follow this story, because thanks to you the story will be a **

**See you in next time, with the next episode: _Shēngcún means survive_. DarkSoldier out.**


	15. Chapter 15: Shēngcún means survive

***_Making weird noises with the background music*_ Oh hello there, it's me again, with another episode of 'Poke Arrow: The Undertaking', and yes as you know already know this chapter is gonna be a flashback episode of the story taking place at the island, so here we goes.**

**Also at the end, I'm gonna make an announcement and I need to now your opinión, because it's about one of my future stories (not including the Arrow season 2 arc). Alright? Well ok, let's go people. By the way, I'm wondering, did you already saw the teaser of "Avengers: Age of Ultron"? That was f*cking awesome and epic.**

**Disclaim: I don't own Pokemon or Arrow... or do I?... Jk, I don't**

Chapter 15: Shēngcún means survive

_Flashback: (5 Years ago, Lian Yu island)_

Ash was groaning in pain, because it was already his first day at the island, and he already got in a dangerous situation, because he got shot in the shoulder with an arrow, shoted by a mysterious man, he has long hair, that reaches his shoulders, he also got grown beard and mustache, that means that he has been there time before Ash got there by the shipwreck, and somehow he was hiding from someone or something. "Where am I?". Ash asked, just as he looked at the place around him. '_Great I'm on a cave, but why I can't move?_'. He thought, just as he tried to move, he started to feel the pain. "Aaagh!".

Just as he was screaming from the pain, the man got close to him, and gave him some herbs, and then he grabbed a handmade jar with a strange liquid (_The same one that Ash uses at the present_). "Zài zhèlǐ, hēle zhè zhǒng". (Here drink this). Just as he moved close the jar to Ash, he proceed to drink the liquid, while Ash was drinking, he grabbed the arrow that was still stucked in Ash shoulder. "Bùyào dòng". (Don't move). After he gave him the warning, he pulled out the arrow from the shoulder, in one move.

"AAAAAGH!". Ash screamed, because with that action, he suffered so many pain in his body, specially in his shoulder. '_He gave me so many suffering, why did he took me here?_'. Just as Ash fainted after a few seconds.

The man looked at Ash that was already unconscious, he looked at the boy, he know the reason why he shoted the arrow. '_If you know that I saved you from men more dangerous that are at this hellish island_'. Just as he took his bow and arrow, and goes to the forest.

At the forest in the island, there were armed men looking for someone. "Did you see where he go?". One of the strange soldiers said.

"No, it's the same like before". Other soldier responded. "At this point we are far away from capture him".

"We need to focus, so gave the big one the report".

"Alright, let's move". After that the soldiers moved to another direction. What they didn't notice was the silluete of someone above them in the trees.

'_We are safe, but they start to get close_'. The man thought, just as he looked for something so they can eat. '_Let's see I can found near here_'. And with that he jumped through the trees, looking for one thing at least.

Ash was regaining his conscious, looking at his shoulder, to look at a scar at the place where the arrow was, he touched the scar. '_First day here, first scar_'. "Where is...". He looked around the cave, trying to see if the mysterious archer was there. '_This might be my chance_'. He thought that, just as he has difficults to move, because he is still suffering the pain. '_Great, I can't move_'. Just as the mysterious archer returned at the cave with some food that he hunted. '_I need to know why he took me here_'. "Hey, I need to know, why?".

"Why what?". The mysterious archer said.

"Why you bring me here? You could let me die at the beach".

"Because... I was saving you".

Ash started to chuckle after hearing his answer. "Saving me? Saving me from who?". He said with a sarcastic tone.

"Leave the sarcasm aside, there are dangers at this island, that you can't survive by your own, that's why I took you here".

"So you are telling me that I'm safe and sound here?". Ash asked, getting a nod from the man. '_That doesn't make sense, I just wanna go home_'.

"You better rest kid, you will need all your strength to survive". And with that the hooded archer and Ash get some rest. '_You need to train for your survival kid, because you had potential, son your training will beggin_'.

The next day, Ash woke up, cheeking that his shoulder doesn't feel pain, but he still need to recover, because he lost some energy for not eating after ending the suplies from the liferaft, and he couldn't feel more unlucky right now. '_Damn, I need something to eat now_'. And just at that moment, the man entered with a handmade timber cage, and inside the cage was a bird. The man leave the cage near Ash, and he started to eat his food. '_Maybe he can gave me some food_'. And with that thought, he tried to grab some of the food, but the man hit Ash at his hand. "Man, I'm starving, please I need to eat". Ash begged to him.

"Shēngcún". The man said to Ash, pointing to the cage. Ash get conffused about the situation.

"The bird?". Ash asked, really conffused, until he 'figured out' what he was trying to say. "No, I can't kill the bird".

"Shēngcún". The man repeated, and pointed at the bird again. '_Shēngcún doesn't mean the bird boy_'.

Ash started to have a dilemma, because he know if he doesn't eat he is gonna die, but he can't kill another live just to secure his survival. '_If I don't eat, I would die, but if I kill the bird I would never be the same again_'. This kind of thoughts were at his head for many hours, he need to make a choice. '_It's me or the bird_'.

"Shēngcún". The man said, just as he grabbed his bow and arrows, and leaves the caves for another hunt. '_I hope you understand son, what I'm trying to do is for your good_'.

Ash was starving more and more, because he started to lose his forces, just as he was staring at the cage, looking at the bird, until he makes his final choice. '_I guess I had no choice_'. And with that, he opened the cage, and took out the bird of it, and grabbed the bird with his hands, and is gonna make the action that will change his personality, forever. "I'm so sorry, but I need to survive". And after saying that, Ash killed the bird by breaking the bird's neck. '_I killed the bird, it feels strange, I know I had no choice, but why I don't feel bad, I mean I ended with a life_'.

Ash was finally eating something, after a couple of days, he finally eated something,his first meal, but the taste in his mouth wasn't the same, and he knows why. He still feel guilty of killing for his survival, but he started to understand something, that he needed to make everything to survive. Just as he was eating, the man returned to the cave, with another bird (that didn't surprise Ash).

The man looked at Ash, and he looked at his eyes, they now showed the look of someone different. '_So he finally did it, after all he discovered the meaning to survive_'. "Shēngcún".

"Yeah, Shēngcún, the bird". Ash said, while he was still eating. '_What is he trying to say with Shēngcún?_'.

"Shēngcún doesn't mean the bird boy". The man started, while he looked at Ash eyes. "Shēngcún means survive".

Ash was shocked, he feel very stupid to think that Shēngcún means bird, the man was saying the words that he needed to hear since he get in the island. '_So now everything makes sense, he was trying to tell me to be strong, to survive_'. "So you was trying to tell me what I needed to do?". Ash asked, just as the man nodded. "Why?".

"Because everyone deserves a chance to survive, even someone who has a bad past, I see that on your eyes before".

"I appreciate that, but the only trouble is that we are stick at this hellish island. I don't know if I'm gonna make it out".

"You will, but for that, you need to train, so you can survive what this island brings to you". The archer said, to the boy who is gonna become his student. "Tomorrow we are gonna start your training, you need all your energy for that".

Ash was there, thinking in the words that the archer just told to him. '_He is right, I need to make the right move for my survival_'. After thinking so much of the situation, he knows that he need to be well rested, if he needed all his energies, so he fell sleep.

At the next day, Ash woke up much later than the archer, because he needed a good rest, so he took all the time to have a good sleep, but unfortunately, all good things must has an end, even the short ones. Ash got woke up because the archer throw some wáter at his face. "You really needed to do that?!". Ash asked, with a very pissed tone.

"Zhǔnbèi hǎo, jīntiān wǒmen kāishǐ nǐ de xùnliàn". The archer said to Ash, who got clear the message. (Get ready, today we start your training).

"Alright, I get it, you want to start now". And with that, Ash got up, very annoyed with the archer's way to make him move. He also noticed that the archer grabbed his bow and arrows. '_Oh great, I think I know what we are gonna do today_'.

Both of them walked through the forest, not so far from their hideout, at the place where they stood, there were many trees, and that was for two reasons, first: to hide from the soldiers, and second: they need somewhere where the arrows can hit. "Here kid". The archer said, just as he passed Ash his bow and a few arrows. "Now point to that branch with an arrow". He instructed, just as he pointed with his hand to a branch that looked brittle. Ash breathed, because it was the first time he shoted something, Ash released the arrow from his hand, shoting it, but failing. "Again".

"I think I'm not ready to shot another one, you see how I missed that shot, do you think I will do it better at the second one?". Ash said, complaining at his new master.

"Again". Ash groaned after hearing the man told that. He tried another shot, and to not surprise him, he missed... again. "Go for the arrow".

"What?! Are you serious?! You have a bunch of arrows here!". Ash complained about what he said, and looked at him. '_Oh man, he is serious, but what does have that arrow that make it special?_'.

"Go and get it". After hearing him, Ash goes for the arrow with an irritated expression. '_I'm sorry kid, but now you need to see the dangers that awaits to you in this island_'.

Ash thought that the arrow didn't go far of their position, but as he didn't find it, he started to get really pissed. '_Get the arrow, I think he is crazy_'. Ash was really pissed, fifty meters, that wasn't so far, a hundred meters, he barely accepted that. But now he didn't know how far it goes. "Where is that damn arrow?!". He shouted, believing he was alone, but he got surprised to see some soldiers pointing their guns at him. '_I should complain more silent_'. "Wait! Don't fire!".

"Freeze! Don't move! Don't move!". One of the soldiers said, as he pointed his gun at his head. "Come with us!".

"Why should I do that?". Ash asked.

"Come with us, now!".

"Alright, I get it". '_And I thought that the archer was the dangerous_'. Ash goes with them, mostly because they forced him to go with them. After they gave a long walk, they arrived at a camp where there were many soldiers. "Alright, you are gonna meet someone now, move or I shot you". He said, as he threatned Ash.

Ash entered to the big tent, meaning that was the one from the man in charge. '_Maybe this is my chance to go home_'. Ash entered, just as he see a man looking at some files at his desk. "Uhm, excuse me?".

The man, that has purple short hair, and green eyes, looked at his new prisoner. "Hello, don't be shy, sit". Ash took seat in front of the man, without knowing that in front of his eyes, was the first threat he would face in the island. "Where are my manners, my name is James Fyers".

**And it's done, and did you guess who was gonna be Edward Fyers? No? Hehe, my bad, don't worry, and at the next flashback I would name the character that is gonna be Yao Fei at this story.**

**So about the news that I was gonna tell you, I am working at new stories, hoping that you like this one. And if you are gonna ask, yes this new stories are gonna include crossovers with movies or series. Coming soon, there is gonna be the first chapter of my second story. Coming soon, the first chapter of the crossover between Pokemon and the movie Man of Steel, with Ash as the main character.**

**So until next time. DarkSoldier is out.**

**P.S: At the first A/N at the start of the story, I was trying to mock the 'Deadpool' movie video, sorry if you didn't like that, I didn't know the name of the song he was singing.**


	16. Chapter 16: The judgement

**Hi it's me, and yeah I took my time at this episode, mostly because I was busy with a proyect at college that took most of my time, and also I'm still working at the first chapter of my new story, that now already has a name. Coming soon, "Ash: The Man of Steel", a Pokemon and Man of Steel movie crossover.**

**So now I gave you a new episode of "Poke Arrow: The Undertaking".**

**Disclaim: Idon'townPokemonorArrow *breathes fast* I can't believe I said that really fast, Ugh.**

Chapter 16: The judgement

Everyone couldn't believe it, the young billionaire Ash Queen was arrested, but not by something normal for him like drunk driving or fighting with someone, he was arrested for being the main suspect of the identity of the mysterious vigilante of Starling City. His family thought that the Norman was getting advantage for what happened to May, Gary thought that Ash goes crazy at the island, but not that crazy, Leaf thinked that her dad went really far against Ash, and Serena didn't know what to thought at the situation. But they all had one thing in common: They know that Ash is 'innocent'. The only ones that know the truth behind the situation are Ash and Brock, and they were thinking in a way to rid of all suspicious from Ash.

At the police department, Ash wasn't showing resistance, because that would prove the pólice that they are right, so he keep quiet all the time that he is there. '_This situation is getting worse, I need help_'. That and many other thoughts where at his mind, just as he watched an smirk at Detective Lance face. "Anything funny detective?". Ash asked to the detective, knowing, kind of, the answer he is gonna get.

"It's funny, from all the things that you get on your charges, this is unbelievable". Norman said to Ash, reminding him how he get on that, Ash just sighed. "What, tired of being a murder?".

"I'm not a murder damn it! This about May? It's that?". After hearing the name of his deceased daughter, the detective lost his temper, and threatened Ash. "Look that I hit the spot".

"What do you think kid?". And with that, Ash just sitted, and stayed there, without doing anything because the handcuffs. "We are gonna interrogate you soon". Ash sighed, just after the detective leave.

Meanwhile, at the Queen's Mansion, the family were stunned, not because Ash was arrested, it was because the police think that he is the vigilante. Delia was scared, because of the situation Ash got involved. '_Oh Ash, why they think you are a murder?_'. "Did you get the lawyers?". Delia asked to her husband, that just stand there really silent. "Samuel?".

'_Why she hide the truth from me?_'. He thought, just as he discovered something behind the transaction that Delia made, because thanks to Serena's work, he also discovered a vault outside the city that shocked him because the content inside there. He discovered the Queen's Gambit remains, that where supposed to be undersea. He got out of his trance when he heard his name. "Oh sorry, I haven't contacted them".

"Oh, alright, I can ask Ash which lawyer we can hire". She said, just as she was about to leave.

"Delia wait, I want to tell you something". He said, just as he wanted to go straight to the point. "I tracked your transaction to a location outside the city".

"And?". She asked, faking a conffusion. '_Did he found the content?_'.

"And I discovered something shocking, I found the remains of the Queen's Gambit". said, just as he looked at his wife eyes, that looked shocked. "We promise no secrets".

"Well I think that you dig out so many out there".

"I send someone to go and get the rests of the Gambit, and talk with Ash, we need to care about him first". He said, just as he leave.

"Alright".'_This is going out of the plan, I need to do something before he can kill Samuel_'. She thought about the situation that she is stuck.

At the police station, Ash was getting interrogated by detectives Lance and Hilton. "Alright kid, tell us what happened here?". Norman asked, just as he showed Ash the security video where it showed Ash grabbing something from a trash can.

"I was running from the shotout, then I found a bag, I looked what it was inside, there was the things of the vigilante, so I looked for him, but he leave me unconscious". Ash said, knowing that he is lying.

"You can't fool us kid".

"I'm not fooling around!".

"Don't try to threat us, your mom will come here she need to talk with you". And with that, both detectives leave the interrogation room.

Ash was sitting there, waiting for his mom. '_I need to prove to them that I'm not the vigiliante... I am the Arrow_'. That was his main thought in his mind, just as he see his mom enter at the room. "Mom".

"Sweetheart, why they think that you are the vigilante?". She asked at her son. '_If I don't prove his innocence, he is going to try to kill Ash_'. "Well I'm here to talk with you, you need to choose a lawyer for the judgement, well I bring some names so you ca-". She started just as Ash interrupted him.

"Mom, I already choose a lawyer". Ash said to his mom.

"Really?". She asked conffused. Ash just nodded at him. "Well, who is your choice?".

"I chosed Leaf". Ash answered.

"Leaf? May I know why?".

"It's because she is someone that she look for what is right and what is wrong, and trust me, she knows that this situation is out of control".

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't know if she will agree to this".

"Just try mom, please". Ash said, just as he looked at his mom.

"I will do my best sweetheart". Delia said, just as she stood up and kissed her son forehead. "You will get out of this". And with that she proceed to leave. "A mother always know".

Ash just sighed, because if he doesn't get out of this, his crusade end there, and also his life, without knowing about the last one.

At the CNRI offices, Leaf was watching at the news, talking about the situation that Ash got dragged. '_This is crazy, Ash isn't capable of made that_'. She thought about the situation, just as she watched at the entrance how Delia entered in the offices. "Mrs. Queen, hi, may I know what are you doing here? I mean this is crazy right?".

"Yeah, well Ash always know what to get in crazy situations, but he is innocent". She started, just as her tone changed to a more serious one. "The reason why I am here is because Ash said to me that he want the right lawyer".

"And how do I get involved?". Leaf asked her.

"Ash want you to defend his case". Delia said, telling her the truth of her visit there.

"But you can't pay a better lawyer".

"Ash only want you there, he doesn't want another lawyer". Delia said with a sad tone. "I know that this would happen, if you excuse it was nice to see you again Leaf". And with that Delia proceed to leave.

'_Why he want me to denfend him? He could get a better lawyer_'. Leaf thought, but her thoughts were mixed about the situation, she was actually considering the case.

Now at the court, everything was ready to start the judgement, everyone was at their sits. The Queen family, Gary, Serena, detective Lance and many reporters waiting for the judge. "Everyone stand". After hearing that, all stand from their sits. Just as that, the judge walked to his spot. "Case 12705821: The state against Ash Queen".

"Mr. Queen on court? Doesn't surprise me, the crimes that he is charged? That really surprise me". The judge started. "Mr. Queen where is your lawyer?".

'_I guess that's a no_'. Ash stood up from his seat. "I will be defending myself". Ash said. Everyone was shocked about what he said. At the court everyone murmur things about Ash, saying things like "_You gotta be kidding me?_" and "_He is out of his mind_". The people that know him were keeping a silent stare at Ash.

"Mr. Queen I should remind you to take this more serious". The judge said to Ash.

"And that's why my client should know when to talk". Everyone at the court heard a voice coming from the door, from where comes Leaf walking to the dais. "Leaf Lance, I'm defending Mr. Queen at this case". She said to the judge, who allowed her to make her work. The detective Lance was shocked to see his daughter defending this case. '_I'm not regreting about this_'. She took her spot next to Ash. "Don't think I do this because of my feelings, this is all platonic, did you understand?". She whispered to Ash, making this look like a favor. Ash just nodded at her.

"I know, but thank you". He whispered back.

"Alright, we can proceed". The district attorney stated, reminding them about the situation.

"Thank you your honor, as you know my client is frammed of crimes that involved the vigilante that goes by the name of 'The Arrow', but my client has lack of ability to make everything that the vigilante can do". Leaf said, showing the reason why Ash chosed her to defend him. "Many people believe that he has Posttraumatic stress disorder, but during the time he has being here, he haven't showed symptoms of showing signs of PTSD, and that's why your honor I ask you to revoke all the charges against my client". Leaf stated to the jury and the judge, while the fiscal stared at Leaf. "And also, to prove that my client is innocent, he would agree to house arrest and the polygraph test to prove that he isn't related to the actions of the vigilante". Leaf concluded, shocking everyone, specially Ash, and she quickly whispered something to Ash. "You should agree to this, is the best way to prove your innocence".

Ash groaned, but he don't have many choices. "Alright". He whispered back. "I agree with my lawyer's decision".

"Any objections?". The judge asked to the jury, everyone stare silently. "Alright, Ash Queen, you will be under home arrest for twenty four hours, and also you will take the polygraph test, case closed". The judge concluded, dictating his sentence.

The Queen family, Gary and Serena, showed relieved that finally Ash could have a way to prove his innocence, all thanks to Leaf. After leaving the court, Ash and Leaf proceed to go to the police department, where Ash would take the test. '_Well, here goes nothing_'. Ash thought to himself, just as he entered to the room.

**Well, it's done this chapter, and I hope that you like this chapter, if you don't well you can go f*ck yourself.**

**And sorry for taking so long to update, I was really busy at school with a proyect, it took so much of my time, so I hope you understand people.**

**I hope you enjoy this, also check at my account my new story "Ash: The Man of Steel", don't forget to leave your review if you like it or not, follow this story or add it at your favorites, also you can reccomend this story to your friends. Well, I'm out people.**


	17. Chapter 17: The interrogation

**I'm back mothaf*ckers *raising his hand while the crowd cheers*. Yeah here is what you were waiting for, your new chapter of "Poke Arrow: The Undertaking". I decided to make this chapter different from the others. How? You will find out.**

**Disclaim: I don't own Pokemon or Arrow, so can you point away that- *gunshot*. That was close *sweatdrop***

Chapter 17: The interrogation

At the police station, they were getting ready the interrogation room to make the polygraph test to Ash and with that prove if he is the vigilante or not, so this was Ash only chance. Inside the interrogation room there were the detectives Norman Lance and his partner and friend Lance Hilton, detective Lance daughter and Ash lawyer Leaf Lance, and of course Ash Queen. '_Let's get over with it_'. Ash had many irritating thoughts about this, but he want to end this, so he proceed to let them put the polygraph instruments that were connected to his senses of the body. "If this prove my innocence, and it will, let's end with this". Ash said to everyone, showing that he is secure that he is 'innocent'.

"If you are so desperate to leave to home or to prison, my pleasure, but we need to calibrate it with questions". Started the detective Lance. "Your full name is Ash Jonas Queen?". He asked the first rutine question.

"Yes". Ash answered. Showing no changes at the polygraph.

"At least you know that, alright next one". Now it was the turn of detective Hilton to ask. "You were born at Starling City at July 24th of 1985?". He asked now. (**A/N: If you are wondering I invented the birthday of Ash here, so leave it like that**).

"Yes". They looked at the polygraph to see Ash answer didn't changed.

"Alright, lets go to main reason of this now". The detective Lance said, just as he stared at Ash. "Have you being at Iron Heights prison?".

"No, I haven't". Ash answered quietly, and to surprise of the detective, the polygraph was showing that Ash is saying the truth.

'_I know he is lying, let's see how he answer this_'. "Did you shipwrecked five years ago at the island of Lian Yu?".

"Yes, I did". The polygraph haven't changed.

"The medical exams say that your body is covered with burn marks and scars in eighty percent, is that correct?". Detective Lance asked to Ash, with an irritated tone.

"Yes".

"Did you got that on the island?". Detective Hilton asked.

"Yes".

"You were alone at the island?".

"No". everyone was wide shocked after hearing that he wasn't alone at the island. Even both detectives expected him to believe that he was always alone.

"Well the polygraph says that you said the truth, but still you are going to be under home arrest for twenty four hours when you get home. That's all kid". The detective Lance concluded and then both detectives proceed to leave, leaving at the interrogation room only Ash and Leaf. Quietly awkard by the way.

'_I can't believe it, Ash really suffered at the island and I was blaming him for the suffering he made us without thinking about what happened there_'. Leaf was lost in her thoughts and shows a sad expression. "Ash I...". Leaf started, before Ash interrupted her.

"Leaf you didn't know what happened there". Ash concluded to her. "You don't have to worry for me, is alright". Ash then walked to the door, but after that looked over his shoulder to Leaf. "Are you going to stay there all day?". Ash said joking to her.

Leaf snapped out of her thoughts after hearing her ex-boyfriend joke besides her, she put a smile at her face and proceed to leave. For Leaf, Ash is really different, in a good way. '_He has changed for good, I hope that-, stop for a moment, don't think on that Leaf, both already moved on_'. She snapped out again of her thoughts, just as she closed the door.

Meanwhile, Ash was already at the Queen residence, where the officers already put the sensors at the perimeter of the house. After putting the sensors around the house, one of the officers start to put the GPS tracker at Ash right leg. "Alright boy, remember that if you go out of the limits, say good bye to your free days around Mr. Queen". One of the officers said to Ash, and he nodded understanding the situation, and both officers proceed to leave.

Ash entered to the leaving room, to see Gary at the sofa, with a grin at his face. "Well Ashy-boy, you are a lucky bastard". Gary said between chuckles, while Ash laughed after hearing his friend. "But are you serious about your idea? About the party man". Ash nodded to his friend.

"Come on Gary, we used to made parties with stuff like this". Ash stated with a grin at his face. "And I know the perfect message for the invitation: 'Get here before they dictate my sentence'". Ash was chuckling after hearing himself. '_Sorry man, but I can't tell you the real reason of the party_'. "And I'm pretty sure that you can get all the stuff easily".

"Alright man, I will get your stuff, and I will message you when I got all, and I will send the stuff here". Gary said, just as he proceed to leave the house. Ash sit on the couch and groaned, because he was tired of this situation, and hoped that this end quick.

Then he looked to see Brock with a concerned look at his face, the man was concerned for Ash. "Well you look more relaxed to be in this kind of situation". Brock stated to Ash, who didn't change his expression. "But I think you got a plan".

"You know me better". Ash said with a grin, and then took a notes he was reading. "The next target of the list is going to make a move this night, there are going to be a deal this night, and the gangs of the Glades armed with military armory will turn the city into a warzone". Then Ash gave Brock the notes.

"And you say this because...". Brock indicated getting kind of the idea of what he is going to say. '_I think I won't like the idea of this_'.

"Because you are going to stop them as 'The Arrow'".

'_I know that wouldn't like the idea_'. "You know that I can't handle the arrows".

"You don't have to, you just need to stop them, also there is the ubication of where is going to take place". Brock just nodded understanding this, and took the notes to investigate and leaved the residence, going to the smelter to get ready. Ash just sit there, sweating because the interrogation gave him a bad memory of his time of the island. Why? Because the memory was of suffering.

_Flashback (5 years ago, Lian Yu island):_

Ash stood there, seeing the man in charge being someone kind instead of someone threatening, but what Ash doesn't know is what is going to happen there. "Do you want something to drink?". The man, identified as James Fyers asked polite to Ash. Ash shook his head, thanking him for his offer. "Don't be shy, tell me your name".

"M-my name is A-Aaron". Ash said, lying to him, hoping that he would believe the lie.

"You were doubting, I think you were lying". James declarated, making Ash be more scared. "I know that you are scared, but you can trust us, we don't hurt you".

"Sorry, is just that seeing many armed men make me doubt if I can trust you".

"Is alright, but can you tell us your name?".

"My name is Ash Queen, and I want to thank you for founding me here, I think my family will reward you for this". Ash said cheerfully, but then he see the face of James to see that he has more questions.

"I don't think that's a trouble, but I want to ask you some questions here, if that's alright with you". James indicated, to which Ash nodded to the man. "Alright first is why are you here at this island?".

"I naufragated at the sea near the island and I was the only survivor". Ash answered to his first question.

"Alright, but this is the most important question and I want you to say the truth, alright?". James asked, changing the tone of his voice, being more serious, and he took something from his desk, he put it in front of Ash, showing that it was picture. "Did you see this man before?". James asked, just as he showed Ash the picture. Inmediately Ash eyes were wide opened, because he recognized him. (**A/N: The man of the picture is Koga, yep him, I'm too lazy to describe the picture now, he looks normal in the picture**).

'_Is him! The man with the bow and the hood!_'. "No, I haven't see him". Ash said, lying again to the man.

James face stop to show a smile and become a serious expression. "I'm going to ask again. Where is Koga Fei?".

'_So that's his name_'. "I don't know". Ash answered, just as a soldier hit him with his gun at his head, leaving him unconscious.

When Ash regained his conscious, he was now tied by his hands, seeing in front of him James and some soldiers. "You really are bad lying Mr. Queen". James said, just as he hit Ash at his stomach. "Too bad that you didn't cooperate before, now we are going to do this in the hard way. Come in". And just as he ordered, at the tent entered a man, he have a black military uniform, but he uses a mask, half black on the right side, half yellow on the left side. "Got the information, but don't kill him". James ordered, and the man nodded to him, just as his men proceed to leave. "This could be easy if you cooperated before Mr. Queen". James indicated just as the masked man and James were the only ones at the room.

Ash was now scared, because he haven't being on this experience before, he was sweating just as the masked man was getting close and broke his shirt, leaving Ash chest exposed. "Please don't do this". Ash begged, but he didn't obey, just as the man took a military knife and start to barely stab Ash and moved the knife through Ash's left side of his stomach. "AAAAAAGH!". Ash screamed, he was suffering more. the man then put the knife near his right shoulder and make the same move, getting the same reaction from Ash. He kept going that for a while at all his chest area, leaving Ash with more scars at his body. "Please stop".

"Sorry kid, but to stop you need to talk". James indicated, just as they heard gunshots coming outside, just as they see how a soldier was took out in front of him, and see a hooded figure in front of them. It's Koga! "It's him! Deathstroke!". James ordered, just as he stoped to torture Ash, Koga freed Ash from the ties at his hands, as he fall to the ground, and shot one at Deathstroke's direction, just to see him catch the arrow and break it, and took the sword of his back (**I don't know the name of the weapon**) and fight with Koga, who defended with his bow, Koga getting the advantage of the fight for a moment, just as he knock him out, gaving him time to escape for Ash and himself.

Both of them returned to the cave, where Koga made the same thing to threat the wounds at his body, just as Ash rested.

_Present day:_

Ash snapped out, just as he was bored and he can't leave, the only thing he can do was to work with the party. Ash sighed of the boredom and goes to his bedroom.

**I'm done people, I'm tired so I leave it here. Out.**


	18. Chapter 18: A party to die

**He-Hello! I'm back with another chapter of "Poke Arrow: The Undertaking", and remember that this is going to be... (wait for it) Epic, pretty damn fucking EPIC people!**

**Also people I will gave you an announcement of the next arc, but that would be at the A/N at the end of the chapter. People don't worry, the Amourshipping hints will be shown after the next arc. The relationship between Ash and Serena will be developed soon my people.**

**People I also want to tell you that I'm so desperate to start the work of the season 3 of Arrow just after seeing the Flash and Arrow crossover, specially the Flash vs Arrow part. I think I'M GONNA EXPLODE! *BOOM!***

**This is my last disclaim, but I will tell you that I don't own Pokemon or Arrow, so right now I'm gonna make some bad jokes at the disclaim space.**

Chapter 18: A party to die

Samuel was getting ready his luggage, he couldn't stand at the same roof with Delia, knowing that she lied to him. Samuel got everything. He couldn't trust her after the death of his head of security in an 'accident'. '_I can't stay too long here_'. And when he was about to leave, he looked that Delia was at the door. "oh, it's you".

"Samuel, where are you doing?". Delia asked to her husband.

"I'm gonna check the offices of Queen Consolidated at Australia, so I will leave for a few days, but I don't know when I will return". Samuel said, just as he exit their room. '_The truth is if I can still trust you Delia, so I'm gonna take a while_'. If Samuel stayed there for a moment, he could see that Delia was devastated. While he was walking, he could see Ash who is at the living room. "Ash don't worry, I know that the situation will resolve, trust me". Samuel said, trying to make feel better Ash. "But I want to tell you something". Samuel stated.

"What is it Samuel?". Ash asked to his stepfather.

"Try to keep the house in one piece, I know your plans". Samuel indicated, just as both chuckle of his comment.

"Alright". Ash nodded, between his chuckle. Samuel then was going. "Keep safe at Australia Samuel".

"You know I will". Samuel said, just as he already leaved. '_He already accepted me as his family, I'm proud of him_'. He thought, just as he put a smile in his face just as he already leaved to their private jet, going to get ready to his travel.

At the mansion, Ash just sighed, he already got everything for the party, and he asked Lyra to get everything at his place, because if he step at the backyard, he could get arrested, so until the party, Ash got nothing to do. '_Dig, I hope that you do everything right, tonight_'. Then he got a message, it was from Gary. He grinned after seeing it. "_Dude, its PARTY TIME! The chicks will fall for you_". Ash couldn't hold his laugh after seeing how Gary needed to get him a girl. So Ash responded. "_Alright man, and don't you dare to use my room, I'm warning you_". Ash then decided to ask Brock if he is getting ready, so he decided to make a call.

_"Ash?". Brock answered his phone._

"Brock, you got everything?". Ash asked to the only person that knows his secret.

_"Yes, I'm ready, and I thought that I wouldn't fit on the hood"._

"... Well if everything is ready, then move to the reunion point Diggle". Ash indicated.

_"Roger that". Brock responded, just he hung up._

'_Well, that part of the plan is done_'. Ash then decided to get ready for the party. "Well, it's party time. Damn I'm becoming more like Gary". Ash said to himself, just as he chuckle of his own words. Later that night, the party was about to start, Gary and Ash were having a conversation (trying to embarrass each other) just before the party. "No Gary, remember that I can't be at the backyard". Ash shouted to his best friend.

"Come on, we need cops for the party". Gary joked to his friend, just as both realized what he said, and burst into laughter. "Well, but to start the party I got you a surprise, but for that you need to be at your room and I will gave you the signal". Gary said/ ordered his friend.

'_He is getting sexy cops, I know him_'. Ash thought with a grin. "I can't wait for it". Ash said, just as they heard the guests started to arrive. "You know what that means". Ash started, just as both put a grin in their faces.

"IT'S PARTY TIME!". They both shouted as they gave a high five. Gary goes to the door, because Ash need to stay in his room, waiting for Gary 'surprise'. He already heard the guests starting to go to the backyard. Ash stood in his room quiet, because he remember specifically the words that Gary said. He then got a message from Gary, and he read the exact signal of Gary. "_My signal dude_". Just as he ended to read the message, he heard a knock in his door. He opened to see, not surprising him, two girls dressed as cops.

'_Yep, sexy cops_'. He thought, just as goes out. "So, what I did to deserve this?". Ash mocked of the situation. "Oh right, my bad". Ash joked, just as he looked to the tracer at his ankle.

"Well Mr. Queen your verdict has being dictated, and you must come with us". One of the girls said.

"And please, no resist the arrest". The other girl said. Just both of them grabbed Ash arms and took him to the room were the guests were at the party. "The verdict is that Mr. Queen has to party tonight". Both girls shouted, just as the party started to gain the normal level of the Ash and Gary parties. Ash smiled just as everyone were shouting jokes like "Ash last party ever!" or "Put him at the cage now!".

Ash looked between the guests, looking for familiar faces, not getting any luck, because Serena wasn't there, he sighed because he started to like to hang out with her. '_I guess she is busy at work, I like to hang out with her, her clumsiness makes her cute_'. Ash thought, because maybe this wasn't his day. He then looked at the door to look at Leaf. '_Maybe she is looking for me_'. He thought, just as he goes with her. "Hey, are you looking for something?". Ash asked when he got her attention.

"Well Ash I want to talk with you". Leaf started, just as he looked around. "There isn't a place where we can talk privately?". She asked to her ex-boyfriend.

"Yeah, of course. Follow me". He said, just as both goes upstairs and enter, to Leaf's surprise, at his room. "Sorry, I didn't had other quiet place".

"It's alright, also I forgot when was the last time that I was here". Leaf stated to Ash.

"My last Halloween party". Ash indicated to her.

"Right, I was wearing that ugly tights". Leaf said, just as she remembered that.

"Right". Ash started, just as both looked at each other. "So what you wanted to talk about?". Ash asked.

"I want to know, it's true, what happened to you, at the island?". Leaf said, showing that know she was worried. "I wanna see the scars". She asked, just as she looked away to Ash. He just nodded, and started to took his shirt off. When she looked at his chest, she looked at his chest, eyes wide opened and gasped after seeing the scars at his body. "All the time I blamed you for what happened to May, that I didn't thinked of what you suffered". She said, just as she touched his chest at the spot of one of his scars. "Ash...". And then she started to lean close to Ash, closed her eyes. She kissed Ash for a few seconds.

Ash didn't know how to react, but he didn't feel right doing this, and backed away. "Leaf, I don't think this is right". Ash said to her, making her react. '_Maybe is because she think I need her comfort_'.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to do". Leaf said, just as she leaved his room. Ash sighed and closed the door, he didn't know what to do right now, so he stayed there. He remember that he took out his shirt and putted in again.

He then suddenly hear a knock at his door, and looked at a waiter there. "Oh, why you come?". Ash asked to the waiter. '_Something is not right_'.

"Well, this is your party and you aren't there". The waiter said, but what Ash don't know is that the waiter have a gun behind. "Are you coming Mr. Queen?".

"Just one minute". Ash said, just as he heard a sound that he easily recognize. '_Well, he is trying to kill me, just what I needed_'. Ash thought, just as he locked the door, but the hitman kicked the door, and pointed his gun at Ash. "This is for not gave you a tip?". Ash mocked at him, with a grin that showed confidence.

"Is good to die with a smile Mr. Queen". The hitman said as he tried to shot at Ash, but he avoided the shots. "Impressive Mr. Queen". He said, just as he was about to shot, Ash disarmed him with a kick at his hand. "Very impressive".

"I'm full of surprises". Ash indicated, just as both had a hand to hand combat, showing that they were really close in abilities. "Why are you doing this?".

"Someone hired me to kill you Mr. Queen, and I think you know why". The hitman indicated to Ash.

"I don't know what you are talking about". Ash lied to him. '_Someone from the list, maybe the man in charge_'. "And besides, people has many reasons to kill me". Ash mocked about that.

"Well, they would thank me later". He said, as both resumed their fight. Ash used mainly defenses moves, but suddenly Ash lost his balance and fell to the floor. "Any last words, Mr. Queen?". The hitman asked with a smirk, just as he pointed his gun to Ash.

'_Well, here it ends_'. Ash thought, just as he looked at him. "Yeah, look behind". Ash said with a grin in his face.

"Uh?". The hitman said confused, just as behind him, appeared the detective Lance and shot at the hitman, killing him. Ash sighed in relief, just as he stood up and sit on the bed. Then he looked at the detective.

"I guess I should thank you detective". Ash said, just as Norman nodded to Ash, and then a police officer came to the room and proceed to took off the tracker at Ash ankle. "Um, what's going on?". Ash asked.

"Well, you are free to go, the vigilante appeared half an hour ago stopping a gun dealers at the Glades". The detective Lance said, showing guilt in his face. "I apologize, because thanks to me your life was in danger". And with that, both police leaved Ash.

Ash, on the other hand, grinned about his situation. '_Well done Dig, well done_'. Ash thought, just as he looked at the door, and Brock entered there. "Good job out there". Ash congratulated to his new partner at his crusade.

"It was nothing, but next time you should be carefully with the cameras". Brock indicated to Ash.

"Who said that I didn't notice it". Ash stated to Brock, just as a smirk appeared in his face. "This was actually part of my plan, so people stop suspect that I am the vigilante".

"So you make yourself arrest on purpose, make this party to have witnesses that said that you were here, and I stop the dealers?". Brock asked to Ash, who nodded to answer him. "You really know how to think in situations like this Ash". Brock indicated, just as both men leaved the room.

Outside the Queen Mansion, Delia walked to a limousine, where a man stood at the door. "He is waiting for you Mrs. Queen". The man indicated, just as he opened the door and Delia entered to the limo, where in front of her, a man was sitting in front of her. He wears a business suit, has brown short hair. He has a smirk in his face.

"Well Delia, why are you here?". The man with the suit asked to Delia. "Oh right, your son".

"Why you tried to kill him?". Delia said with anger in her tone. "It was obviously that he isn't the vigilante".

"I apologize for that, but we do not take the risk with him". The man apologized, just as he remembered her that she isn't all pure. "And it came from the words from the person who send to kidnap her own son".

Delia eyes were wide opened, just as she felt guilty for her actions, but she can't show weakness in front of him. "My actions were for my own reasons, that don't gave you to judge me". Delia stated, defending herself. '_And besides, they also took his son_'.

"Very well, we will leave your son alone". The man in the suit indicated to her. "And keep your eyes open". And then Delia got out of the limo. "Take me to my home". The man ordered to his driver.

"Very well Mr. Merlyn". The driver responded to his employer.

**So Mr. Merlyn appeared now, but now here is my challenge. Guess which Pokemon character is Malcolm Merlyn. He will appear in the first appearance of the Dark Archer. You can leave your answer in the review.**

**Also people, the announcement is that the next couple of chapters is going to involve the appearance of The Huntress, so I'm going to let you chose who is going to be Helena Bertinelli aka The Huntress, so I will gave you a few choices, but you can also leave your option, but the one I leave you are this:**

**-Melody**

**-Giselle**

**-Miette**

**-Jessica**

**-Elesa**

**-Anabel**

**Leave your vote, in the review or by PM me, so make your choice, remember that this are a few of the options I gave you, so you can chose another one. You have two weeks to vote, so vote NOW! Also don't forget to leave your review if you like it, add it to favorite, follow it. So, adios.**


	19. Anouncement

**People, I don't know if you are planing on voting or not, but remember that the options I gave you are only optionals, if you think someone else could fit at the role of The Huntress you can leave your option at the reviews or by PM me, and to gave you more time, instead of two weeks is going to be two chapters, one of them is going to be a flashback at the island, the other one will be the first part of The Huntress arc. Don't worry, I won't be telling the name of The Huntress at that chapter. That means is going to be a cliffhanger. Yep, a pretty goddamn cliffhanger guys.**

**Also good news for you, if you think that I won't be putting pokemon at this story, then you are wrong, is just that I want to add them as how it should be at the real world, and you might have the idea of who is going to be the first that will team up with a pokemon, but to make it real I only a few will have a pokemon, and yes that few will be the Arrow team, the chapter will not be sooner as you guest, but the pokemon that Ash will retrieve will be for his team, but I don't have a specific quantity for now, but there are gonna be for all the missions.**

**And my last announcement, at the flashback is going to be a cliffhanger at the end, and there I'm gonna be introducing Slade Wilson or Deathstroke, and if you want a clue Deathstroke is going to be a rival of Ash from Sinnoh, so you can try to guess people, because I won't be giving a name until he appears at the story. So until next time, adios. DarkSoldier is leaving**


End file.
